Death for love
by bloody wicked lips
Summary: Eric meets a girl that knows Godric and saves him from his suicide. since then Eric hated her but secretly he wanted her, and he couldn't have her because she was Godric's human. What will he do when so many things push him forward towards her but then again there still is Sookie.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N…well this is a new story for me, I love writing. Ten plus more reviews = next chapter! leave me you're thoughts...now introducing..._

_Death for love._

DALLAS HOTEL CAMILLA—04:35

"So what can I get for you?" asked the bartender behind the counter. As I sat at the bar I heard the guy ask me something but I really didn't listen to him my head was running wild. I mean would anybody be able to focus knowing there is a target on your back? You could get killed any moment whether it's now or in a week or even a year. "I'm sorry what did you say?" I had to stop thinking and start to think where I was going to go. "I asked what can I get for you. Would you like a

O-NEGATIVE OR POSITVE? I'm sorry it's just you're really beautiful. What blood type would you like?"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha oh no thank you but I would like a captain Morgan double with coke."

The bartender looked shocked at me but went to make my drink. as I waited for my drink the elevator bell rang and I looked over my shoulder I saw a tall guy really tanned skin dirty blonde hair and heading my way. "Hi can I get a rum double with coke"

The bartender gave me my drink and the guy next to me took my drink and said to the bartender "I ordered that not the girl. Dahm can't even get good service."

"Uh no actually I did order that so do you mind giving my drink back?" Just as I finished the bartender gave the guy his drink. "I am so sorry I just thought you were a vampire. I'm glad to see there are still girls drinking the real stuff, but anyway hi my name is Jason." I took my drink back from Jason and started to drink it or more like down it. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Asked Jason to me but I couldn't trust anyone but I mean he looked like someone that doesn't kill and he was at a vampire hotel. "Well Jason since you already took my drink I guess I can tell you my name. Hey I'm Danalynne"

"well Danalynne I really am sorry for that let me pay for your drink and buy you a new one" I smiled at him, his accent was really strong and he was kind of cute.

" no thank you Jason I have to get going but it was nice meeting you and maybe I will see you around here somewhere." I really was tired and wanted to go and sleep. "Well let me walk you to your floor or room." Jason offered his arm to me and I took it. We walked to the elevator. Once we were inside I pushed my floor and Jason said that he is three floors down from me. "You can get out on your floor you don't have to walk me to my room." I said not wanting to impose. "Only if you will meet me for breakfast." I thought about it and saw no harm in doing so. "Sure why not. Meet you at the bar at nine?"

"It's a date?" Said Jason and I giggle a little bit. We talked a little until we said our goodbyes and he got off on his floor level. I got out of the elevator and walked to my room I was just about to unlock the door when I heard someone say "on the roof" .

I looked in the direction I heard the voice and that's when I saw him that's when I saw Godric. I watched as he went up the stairs followed by a really tall man with blonde hair and he was really sexy. Just before the tall man walked up the stairs he looked straight at me and when I saw his eyes it was really beautiful but that's not all I saw. Everything was written in his eyes I saw regret, worries' and the most of all loss. I followed not long after. I was climbing so fast I was afraid I would trip any moment. As I pushed the roof door open I saw Godric and the tall guy on his knees begging. And just by the door stood a blonde girl with really tanned skin.

"I will keep you alive by force!" said the guy on his knees, Godric was about to say something but I couldn't let him die -I won't. "You can't do this!" I screamed making myself known. All three of them turned their heads to me. "Godric I won't let you do this " I walked past the girl and stood next to the guy I didn't know. The guy turned to me bloody tears were falling down his face. "How do you know Godric?"

The tall guy coldly asked me but I kept my focus on the vampire I couldn't lose.

Dallas 9 months ago

I was walking down the street I just needed some air because I just had a fight with my boyfriend. I found him cheating again but this time with my best friend. Right then I wanted to kill myself. I have had it with being hurt and being used. I was walking in the rain it was raining hard but I was glad that no one could see I was crying.

As I was walking I noticed someone was following me for a long time now, I thought it was my boyfriend he could have easily tracked my scent and follow me because he is a werewolf. I knew from the start that he wasn't normal he was always warmer and he growled in his sleep so one day I asked him and he told me what he was. I know I should have left right then but I couldn't I loved him. "Mark leave me alone right now. I don't want to talk to you." I didn't hear him say anything so I turned around and there was no one so I turned back to walk again but walked straight into someone. "Now I'm sure mark will be sorry for leaving a pretty thing like you all alone." When I looked into his face all that I could see was his white fangs that was so real and close to me.

"I am sorry but I have to go" I turned around to walk away but was dragged back into an alley I tried to scream but his hand was over my mouth. He removed his hand from my mouth but replaced it around my throat I didn't scream because I knew it would not help and I silently wanted this. I saw him look down at me with his fangs out shining lightly in the dark. He removed his hand and pushed me against the wall hard. I hit my head and knew it was bleeding. "Aren't you afraid of me?" Asked the vampire holding me down. I whispered "no" that's when he turned my head to the left and viciously bit down on my neck. I whimpered from the pain I felt and he bit down even harder. If it wasn't for him holding me I would have fallen to the ground. I could feel my body getting weaker from blood loss and I didn't care.

The next moment I felt him rip his fangs out and I fell to the ground, I saw two pairs of feet and then the one left and the other came towards me but I blacked out before anything else could happen. I woke up on something soft and I thought it was all just a dream but when I opened my eyes all I saw was darkness. I realised this was not my room so I felt around for a bed side lamp or something but the lights came on.

"I am sorry that it is this dark when the lights are off." I looked to the door and there stood a boy that can't be over eighteen. His brown hair was cut short, his eyes was a mixture of brown-green and a little blue but his pale skin made his eyes stand out more. "Where am i?" Was the first thing I thought of to ask. "Right now you are in my home here in Dallas." The boy said and looked at me like he was expecting something to happen. "Why am I here and who are you." I asked wanting to know why I'm here and not dead -I wanted to die.

"You are here because you were attacked and I saved you and brought you here so that you can heal, and my name is Godric." He said and did a slight bow to me that I found strange because it wasn't in the old times anymore.

"Why did you save me Godric I wanted to die?" I was angry that he saved me if I wanted to be saved I would have screamed and fought. Godric looked at me shocked and I only gave him a hard stare.

"Why would you want to die little one?" Godric walked over to the bed and sat next to me on the bed.

"Because I am tired of hurting, being alone and living. My name is Danalynne not little one"

"Danalynne it is a beautiful name that you have. To me you are a little one you're merely what twenty? Where I am over two thousand years old." Godric said casually but my eyes went so wide it almost hurt.

"You are over two thousand? Wow you really look good for your age. But no I'm not twenty I am almost seventeen."

Godric and I talked a lot the whole month I stayed there. I told godric about my life but something's I left out because I never wanted to tell anyone about my dark past. For that month I slowly started to fall in love with him but I learned my lesson all too well. He was everything opposite to what I knew vampires were like, he was so kind to me and also Isabelle was so kind. Stan on the other hand was rude but godric made him behave when I was in the room. Godric even almost killed Stan because he insulted me but I told him to let Stan go. Godric went to the level of taking me to shop for food in the nights; he said it is a must that I should have human food in the house. I couldn't help but start to feel something for him. After a month I told him it is time that I go and he refused but I told him I would come and visit again in a month's time. I said my goodbyes to Isabelle and Stan but then I said goodbye to the one vampire I fell in love with - Godric.

Present time dallas-05:27

"Eric as you're maker I command you." Eric stood up and gave me a look that said it was up to me to save him, as he walked back and he took the blonde girl with him down the stairs.

"Godric please don't do this, I don't want to lose you. I will keep you alive by force"

"Even if you could why would you be so cruel?" I started to cry I had to think of something to save him.

"Cruel? I am not being cruel yes I am sure you did awful things in your past but that's how you survived. That's all you're maker taught you to do. All of that is in the past not now. You saved me and you didn't even know me but still you saved me."

Godric smiled at me softly and bowed his head like he was ashamed.

"The time has come for me to go little one. I want this, I want to burn." Godric said to me as he walked towards me, but I shook my head at him.

"No Godric please I can't lose you. You are everything to me." As I said that godric's emotions flashed from horror to relief and then finally happiness and then sorrow.

"You will find happiness little one. Let me go. A human with me at the end and human tears, two thousand years and I can still be surprised."

I knew anything I say would not stop him so maybe actions can replace words.

"You know Godric when I was at your house and we watched Romeo and Juliet I thought that they are crazy how can you love someone so much that you would do anything for them? Whether it be take your own life or even start a new one together But now I understand what that feels like when you realise you're going to lose someone." As I talked I walked towards the end of the balcony ready to save someone I love even if it means I have to get hurt.

"Little one I know it hurts to lose a friend but please I need to find peace. I need to go and ask for forgiveness." As I stood there at the edge I saw smoke starting to rise from his skin, he was slowly starting to burn. I looked over my shoulder and saw the sun was starting to rise up.

"Godric I ask you one more time please don't do this. Go back inside and we can talk about this."

"I cannot Danalynne. I already made my choice to die when I offered myself to the fellowship of the sun."

The tears were streaming down my face but why I was crying I don't know because this plan had two ways to end. Either save the one I love or kill him emotionally for what I was about to do.

"Godric the sun is coming up I have no choice but I hope you can forgive me."

I lifted my shirt to pull out a knife I always kept with me. I took the knife in my right hand and before Godric could realise what I was doing I plunged it deep into my side. I could feel my lung starting to fill with blood and all I could taste was blood.

"Danalynne what have you done?" I saw Godric's face and I am sure he didn't expect me to do this and I could see he was angry at me. I dropped the knife on the ground and I lifted my arms away from my sides and now I was a human cross. "Godric forgive me but you are my Romeo." I whispered but loud enough so that he would hear me. And then I closed my eyes and fell backwards. As I fell I thought about Godric all the time we spent together and how much he taught me to live again in only one month. And then it all went black.

This had to be heaven I thought to myself. Here I was beautiful but that's not why I thought this was heaven. Godric was here dressed in all black but he never looked more gorges than now. Godric walked to me and cupped my cheek "you know little one I will always love you." And then he leaned in and kissed me, first I was shocked and didn't move an inch but then I felt his tongue on my bottom lip trying to gain access into my mouth and I opened willingly. When I felt his cold tongue on mine a spark went thru me and I kissed back fiercely wanting more of him. Godric pulled back and chuckled looking deep into my eyes. "I will always keep this moment with me. But it is time." Godric said and smiled sadly at me.

"Time? Time for what Godric?" I looked at him and he offered me a small smile just then two men grabbed my arms and pushed me to the ground on my knees. "Let go of me" I screamed at them but it fell on deaf ears I was about to yell at Godric to help me but I saw him take his shirt off. I didn't stare because of his upper body being naked. I stared and watched as a small blue flame started to burn in the middle of his back. "NOOOOOO" I screamed watching him burn to dust. After Godric was gone the men let go of me and I just fell to the ground crying feeling the loss of a dear friend and the love I have for him.

Coldness all I felt was coldness. Was I dead? I mean I had to be- I lost a lot of blood and fell off the roof.

"What happened?" I heard someone say but the voice was so far away and everything was black.

I tried to open my eyes but it hurt too much so I tried again and again, the fifth time I was able to open them. The moment I opened my eyes I saw Eric, those red tears still on his face. "I failed" I managed to say. I still felt weak and my side was still bleeding I could feel the blood running out of me.

"I'm sorry I failed to save him. But soon I will join him." I said as I stared at Eric. His eyes were looking deep into mine trying to make sense of this.

My eyes felt as if there were rocks on them getting heavier by the second. I wanted to let go, I was ready to go-to go to somewhere better than here.

I closed my eyes ready to go. I felt relief and happiness I was just starting to fade away when cold hands cupped my cheek, I knew Eric wanted to know how I knew godric but I was able to whisper "Eric let me go, so that godric and I can be together". Eric rolled his eyes at the human girl on the bed and he had to force himself not to bite her because her blood smelled divine.

"Stupid human open your fucking eyes". Eric said in a harsh tone but one look from godric shut him up.

"Little one open your eyes" I heard godric say to me. A small smile crept onto my face because I was now with him but I was still in pain. I didn't understand was heaven not supposed to be pain free, guilt free. The happiest place?

"Godric why am I still in pain?" I asked confused "Because you're still bleeding little one." Godric replied watching as confusion was written on the beautiful girls face.

I opened my eyes to see godric's face looking down on me, I felt so weak that I couldn't move much. Everything became a blur to me the last word I heard was "drink".

As godric left Danalynne to sleep he went to talk to his child.

"Why godric?" Eric asked his maker wanting to know why.

"Because I am tired of this world my child."

"NO not why you wanted to go-why could she save you but not me, why did you save her I saw in her eyes she didn't want to live anymore!" Eric spoke the truth when he looked into her eyes she looked so broken inside almost dead. He could see her soul was broken down and there were so much pain in her mixture of blue-green and grey eyes

"It is not just she that saved me it is you as well. And why I saved her because I couldn't let her die that young-to die for me."

Eric looked at his maker trying to see what the human meant to Godric.

"I take it you will not stay in Dallas so I ask of you to come to Shreveport and stay with me at my house."

"That is really nice of you my child but I must hear what plans Danalynne has."

"If it means she has to come with for you to be by my side so be it! But I at least want to know what she means to you?" Eric was really curious as to what this human girl meant to his maker. He knew Godric didn't keep humans for long before killing them but his maker changed so much since he has seen him. He could not imagine godric loving a human or even be kind to one. They were weak letting their emotions cloud there judgment and are just food for vampires.

"She is just a friend Eric nothing more." Eric thought to himself if she is not godric's he can claim her as his and her blood did smell delicious. "So she is not yours and is claimable?" Godric already knew what his child was thinking and he didn't want to see Eric claim Danalynne because he knew he would only use her and force her to do things she didn't want to do. "Eric you will not claim her. She means nothing to you so I will not let you claim her." "You know if she is not claimed any vampire will claim her so I will do it before someone else does. I will be doing this for her and keep her safe." Godric knew Eric was lying and he will claim her only for his benefit, he could not let Eric claim Danalynne so he had to do it himself.

"Eric I will not let you claim her she is mine." Godric stated calmly but his eyes held fury.

"I thought you didn't claim her Godric?" Godric was starting to lose his patience with his child. "Eric do not forget who I am. And I claimed her just now for both her sake and yours do not press on the matter for I have claimed her. You will treat her with respect. We should both go and sleep the bleeds will start soon" Eric wanted to talk more about the human girl but saw that godric was done speaking about it. "I will see you tonight Godric." Eric told his maker and walked out to his room to sleep. Godric walked to the bedroom and saw that Danalynne was still asleep, he was pretty tired because she took a lot of blood from him. Godric knew she would be asleep for a long time so he settled himself on the bed next to her, he wanted so bad to hold her but he could not be able to hold himself back if he did so he laid on his back and closed his eyes.

3 days later: as I laid on something soft I felt better than before but I felt coldness on the side of my face and my arm. It was cold but somehow I really felt safe I tried to open my eyes but when I did it was blurry but when my eyes came into focus I saw that I was lying on Godric's chest with my head and my arm was over his stomach. I was shocked that I was lying like that and quickly moved to the other side but I moved to far and fell off the bed with a thud. "ooooowwwwww" was all I could say as I held my head that hit the floor hard. "That was clumsy of you." I whipped my head to the side from where I heard the voice and saw the tall blonde man standing against the wall smirking at me. "I am not clumsy I was just moving away from him. And by the way what are you doing here?" I saw his smirk grew even wider and that made me want to run out the door and get away as far as possible.

"I was just only watching you sleep that's all" the way he said those words sent a shiver over my whole body. "That's all? What do you mean that's all what kind of creep are you that watches how people sleep." Okay maybe I was crazy to talk to a vampire like that but I had my reasons for getting angry I hated when people watched me sleep.

"it would be clever of you to not use that tone with me and I do not watch people sleep I only watched you because you were moaning in your sleep" I walked past him to the living room and sat on the couch trying to hide my face because I'm sure it was red from embarrassment because I remembered the dream I had and he had heard me moan I looked over to the clock and saw it was only three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Aren't you supposed to sleep?" I asked him with my eye brows raised but the smirk on his face grew only wider and when he answered me I wished that I didn't ask. "I couldn't sleep when I smelt you're blood that is still on you at the places godric couldn't reach and not to mention you're arousal being really strong." Eric said with a smile on his face because he loved making people uncomfortable in his presence. "I'm sorry I kept you awake Eric, if you would excuse me I'm going to shower to wash the blood off." I quickly rushed to the bathroom because he probably knew what dream I had but it was about godric and in all my life I never have dreamed about something that detailed.

"Do you need any help in there?" Eric asked watching her eyes go wide in shock.

"I…uh…no no I will be fine but I do need clothes to wear my room is on the fourth floor number 415" she stuttered out fast not knowing what to say. "I will get you some clothes and have them ready when you're done." I nodded at him to say my thank you.

"Thank you I won't be long I'm sure you want to shower as well." I turned around and went into the bathroom shutting the door and breathed a sigh of relief. I walked over to the mirror and I looked more glowing than usual. I turned around and went to the shower once I had the water the right temperature I took all my clothes off. I looked down to my side to see a scar where the knife went into my side but how could that heal so fast. as I was thinking I climbed into the shower and then it hit me *I'm more glowing, no wound just a scar and I'm still alive and there was also that dream about godric* "shit shit shit no please no this can't be happening." I said to myself and sank to the bathroom floor shock taking over my body.

I don't know for how long I sat there just staring into nothing silently crying to myself. I sat there thinking about what happened before- I was so deep in thought that I didn't realise the water was as cold as ice on my skin, but I just sat there until the shower door was yanked open and I turned around to see Eric there. I didn't even hear him come in or walk towards me.

"ERIC get the hell out!" I yelled at him I was naked and I didn't even know this guy but he just comes in. "Are you out of your fucking mind?! Are you trying to kill you're self?" Eric yelled at me but I didn't understand what he meant- I wasn't trying to kill myself again. Eric stepped into the shower getting his clothes wet and picking me up bridal style. "Put me down!" I yelled at Eric but he kept on walking. "Fucking put me down now!" I was really pissed off because he just came in starting to yell at me and then picking me up while I'm naked and carrying me around like I'm some doll. Eric thru me onto the bed almost knocking the wind out of me, I saw him go with vampire speed and came back with blankets. "whhhat arrrre you doooing?" I asked and realised I was shaking really badly from coldness and Eric zipped to my side and wrapped me in a couple of blankets and sat behind me rocking me back and forth. "how didddd you know?" I asked Eric that was still rocking me "I waited for you to come out and take the clothes I brought for you but when you took too long I knocked on the door but got no answer and when I listened to your heartbeat I heard it was really slow and went in then I saw how blue your skin was and realised you were freezing to death." Only eric was lying he didn't hear her heart slow down he went into the bathroom before he even knew of what state she was in. "t…thank yo…you" I said still stuttering from the cold.

"I'm sure you can repay me somehow but for now shut up and save your energy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…bad dreams, bad past

A/n…thank you for following or favouring and if you reviewed. I love reading good or bad reviews it makes my day and then I spend the whole day writing for you!

Thank you renee for your review as always, hope I didn't disappoint in this one.

I listened to him and laid my head back into his shoulder and closed my eyes trying to get warmer. As eric sat there with the young girl in his arms he couldn't help but smirk knowing she was naked now and resting against him but it is too bad that Godric claimed her. "don't close your eyes you should stay awake" eric told me and I opened my eyes because I knew I couldn't sleep now so I just stared at the wall.

We must have sat there for almost forty minutes building up the heat in my body and as I laid in eric's arms I knew he couldn't give warmness off but I felt warm in his arms it felt just like godric.

"what are you doing?" my eyes snapped to godric standing by the door of eric's bedroom with a look of pure jealousy in his eyes. I jumped from the bed and ran to godric and hugged him as close as I could. I pulled back from him and he just stared at me with a look of lust, I frowned and realised I was naked-I was standing naked before godric. Godric used his vampire speed to grab one of the blankets and covered me I silently thanked him. I turned around to see eric smirking at me and godric started to speak another language and eric's smirk fell from his face quickly and answered godric back in the same language.

Eric looked to me and bowed his head to godric and then stood up and left. When godric turned around we locked eyes "we need to talk now" was all that godric said to me.

"godric it is not what it looked like. He was only trying to get me warm."

"I know danalynne I am not worried about that but you cannot be that close to a vampire or another human man. While you were sleeping three days ago another vampire wanted to claim you but I told him that you are mine so I claimed you and you are now mine." I couldn't believe what godric was telling me right now I know he only claimed me for my protection but…wait did he say three days ago? "three days ago? What do you mean? it all happened today, everything happened this morning."

I couldn't have been asleep for three days could I? how is that even possible.

"no that all happened three days ago, you really lost a lot of blood and you're body needed the rest."

"Why did you claim me? You know I could take care of myself, now I'm yours it's like I am an object that you own." I was furious that he claimed me. Now I was his pet as the vampires say. "Danalynne you don't unde…" but I quickly cut in "no I do understand now I'm your pet, you own me now so what do you wish for me to do master?" Maybe I took it in the wrong way but the last time a vampire claimed me it did not end well and the scars were still raw. "you do not need to call me master danalynne." "Oh I must call you master or do you prefer my king?" I asked sarcastic to him. "Do not call me that you call me godric nothing has changed."

I looked at his face that showed no emotion there but in his eyes I saw anger but that didn't stop me. "Are you kidding? Everything changed I am you're pet now, you own me so I'm basically a slave and slaves call their owners master so what should I do now master? " I saw his face grow angrier but that is what I felt, I felt like a slave because he claimed me. I was watching him but the next moment I was pinned to the wall with Godric's face so close to mine we shared breathes "you call me godric or I will make you" this was the first time I was scared of godric he looked like he didn't want this but he had to do it.

He looked so murderous like he wanted to rip my head off. "As you wish… godric" I answered simply and turned my head away but as soon as I did he turned my head back to see a tear fall down my face, he took his thumb and brushed it away. "I am sorry danalynne that I was so harsh, there are clothes in the bathroom for you. We are leaving in ten minutes" I didn't ask where we were going I just slipped passed him and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

When I saw the clothes that were there it was male clothes when I picked it up I smelled it was Eric's clothes, why didn't he bring my clothes? I pulled on the denim and rolled it up a bit at the bottom that guy was really tall but at least I wasn't short I was a little taller than the average teenager I stood at five foot ten so I was lucky to be this tall but it was also a curse to be this tall because most of the guys I dated was shorter than me. When I pulled the tank top on I felt almost like myself and for that I was thankful.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw godric sitting on the bed and I walked over to him "I'm sorry for behaving that way godric but the last time…" I didn't say what I wanted to say because I didn't want anybody knowing what happened with the last time a vampire claimed me. Godric was waiting for me to finish but I shook my head no he stood up and cupped my face and asked me "what happened to you for you to be so afraid of being claimed?" I didn't answer right away because as I stood there the memories came back and flashed before me "I don't want to talk about it.

Where are we going and why am I wearing Eric's clothes?" I saw that godric would drop my past for now but he wanted to know. "I couldn't give you my clothes because most of it is gone so I asked Eric to give you some of his clothes because the clothes you were wearing was full of blood and he said when he went to your room all your stuff was gone. And we are leaving for Shreveport to go to Eric's house."

As much as I wanted to leave Dallas I couldn't I had a life here. Everything I owned was here. "Godric I can't leave my life is here, what about all my stuff?" Godric smiled at me and shook his head. "All the stuff that was in your car is in Shreveport You worry too much little one." I smiled of the nickname he called me but no matter how much I tell him I am not little the more he calls me it.

"Do I even have a choice?" I asked with a smile maybe this was good I would move away get a job and move into my own place. I can start all over again. "No you don't if you refuse I will take you by force" godric said to me with a true smile. We both walked to the door and I saw Eric waiting for us, he looked me over with a smile. I couldn't believe my clothes were gone that asshole really came and took all of it, stupid fucking stalker ste… but I lost my train of thought as I walked to eric. "Thank you for the clothes Eric, I will get them cleaned and return them to you."

Eric stood up strait looking down at me "That will not be needed you can keep them." Eric said to me but that was not how I was raised so I smiled and said "either you take them back or I will buy you a new pair" eric turned his eyes to see godric smirking and said to godric "you really have a stubborn pet godric" godric was about to answer but I squeezed his hand and he knew I would answer

"see that's where you're wrong Mr Northman I am not stubborn I have manners and I was raised like that and secondly I am not Godric's pet if I was I would be on a leash and walking on four legs not two" I answered smirking at him to see his own smirk fall. Eric thought to himself that he would enjoy this, he could tease her all the time because he loved it when he makes people mad. Eric looked to godric and spoke in another language "godric jag gillar detta, har hon en gnista, och jag är säker på att hon har ett temperament." (godric I like this one she has a spark and I'm sure a temper)

danalynne looked at godric with a frown and godric was about to answer eric in the same language but danalynne stepped forward and looked at eric's smirking face and smiled sweetly at him and what she said next shocked both eric and godric. "underskatta inte mitt humör Viking" (don't underestimate my temper Viking)

Both godric and eric looked at her as if she was crazy "what you didn't expect me to know Swedish?" "no little one when did this happen?"

"The month you were with me you didn't know it" eric looked at godric with raised eye brows "she was with you for a month?" I looked at eric because I thought he knew "yes eric I was staying at godric for a month and I started learning it a month ago." Godric looked at me and so did eric "so are we going or what" danalynne asked walking out the door and waiting for them to follow. The three of them walked out of the hotel and started to walk down the road. "Uh so where is the car to take us to the airport?" Danalynne asked them when they stopped.

Danalynne looked at eric and he was smirking and then she looked at godric and he was smiling at her, the next second godric grabbed danalynne and held her close to him "godric what are you doing" she asked him but he only leaned forward and whispered "hold on tight". She frowned and asked "why should I hold on…" but she didn't have the chance to complete her sentence because godric shot up into the air and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. "it's okay little one you can open your eyes" godric told her trying to make her relax.

Danalynne opened her eyes slowly and when she looked down she saw that they were very far from the ground and wrapped her legs around godric and held onto him harder. "please please don't drop me" she whispered in his ear and he chuckled in return.

Danalynne watched everything around her as they flew thru the sky and soon laid her head in godric's shoulder feeling tired. She woke up feeling them slow down and landed on the ground. She looked around her and saw the name of the place and started laughing "fangtasia? Really eric you are living here at a place called fangtasia?"

"well not really I live in a house like everyone else but this place called fangtasia is my bar that I own" her eyes went wide because she didn't know he had a bar. They walked to the back entrance and went straight to eric's office. For twenty minutes eric and godric talked and danalynne was getting thirsty so she stood up but eric stopped her in front of the door "where do you think you are going?" he asked her and she raised her eye brow at him "I'm thirsty so I am going to go get a drink if you don't mind" she replied simply.

"eric its fine she can go. Speaking of going I will be back later I have to go see a friend, you can take danalynne to your house I know where it is and will be in later tonight." Godric didn't wait for them to reply and used his vampire speed to go to his friend. "see I can go, so I will go and get myself something to drink" she turned around to leave but eric grabbed her wrist "come back to my office directly after you get you're drink" she nodded and left the room as she walked down the hall she thought of godric and eric they were nothing alike but she felt safe with both of them.

When she came into the bar her mouth fell open because she really didn't expect this. There were people almost having sex on the dance floor and pole dancers also. She walked up to the bar and ordered her drink luckily she looked older than she is so they didn't ask for her id. "hey sexy you looking for some fun?" a male voice asked from her right she looked over at him to see it was a good looking vampire with blue eyes and black hair but she knew this guy was trouble so she said "no thanks I am fine right here" he looked at her not believing she turned him down "you know most girls will kill to have some fun with me so if I were you I would accept" danalynne turned around and smiled at him "what's your name" she asked "see that's more like it my name is spike and yours?"

"danalynne now let me tell you something I am not like most girls and you are not me so you cannot decide for me. So back off or you will get hurt" when she finished she turned around back to the bar and then he grabbed her ass hard, she turned around and thru her drink in his face to blind him and then kicked him in the stomach and hit him in the nose with her fist.

Danalynne looked at spike as his nose started to bleed he took his fingers to his nose and saw the blood, that's when he zipped to her and had his hand around her throat lifting her off the ground. The whole bar went silent as this was happening his hand was wrapped tight around her throat but she just looked at him with a blank face but she was actually really scared that he would kill her and he knew she was scared because he heard her heart rate pick up "you're not so tough now are you human?" she was about to answer him but she fell to the ground and the wind knocked out of her.

Danalynne coughed and looked around only the see eric pining spike to the ground with his fangs out "get out of my bar before I rip your heart out. No one here will touch her or I will deal with them personally" eric said as he stood up and looked at everyone in the bar waiting for someone to say something but no one did. Spike got to his feet and walked out of fangtasia but not before looking at danalynne again. "everyone out now the bar is closed" eric yelled and soon the people were exiting the bar without one word.

Eric turned to danalynne and helped her to her feet with an angry look on his face "I know I know I should have kept my mouth shut and then I wouldn't have caused a scene in your bar and I'm sorry" I looked down to my feet because I knew sometimes I should just keep my mouth shut. "I do not care that you caused a scene but you could have gotten hurt" eric took my chin between his thumb and index finger lifting my head to meet his eyes I saw that there were concern there but vanished quickly.

"so you have to care about me to be concerned about me" I stated more than asking "no I do not care about you but if you got hurt godric will be mad at me so I only stopped him from killing you because you are godric's pet" eric said the last park with a smirk.

A growl escaped from my mouth and I clasped my hand over my mouth looking away from eric." Eric why did you close the bar I was having a fucking good time" a female voice asked and I looked up to see a tall blonde blue eyed female walking towards us as she looked at me she licked her lips. "why is it you keep all the pretty girls to yourself?" the female asked while looking me up and down.

"pam this is danalynne, danalynne this is pam my progeny" I stood up from the bar stool and stretched out my hand to pam

"hello pam I am danalynne and I must say I love your boots" pam looked down to her black boots that she wore that night "well thank you danalynne and I must really say I like you're boobs they make a really nice cleavage" pam said with a smirk and my face totally went red so I turned around to get my drink,

I took a sip and then eric took it from me "how did you get this? You're under twenty one so the bar is not allowed to give this to you" I rolled my eyes at eric and took my drink back from him and took another sip "well eric as pam said I have great boobs and they create a marvellous cleavage" I said with a shrug and walked past him.

"so how long are you going to keep this one because I will love a round or three with her?" eric sighed at his child and walked over to danalynne "pam she is not mine she is godric's so you cannot have her" pam made her face into a pout and sighed "well if you ever get bored call me" pam said to danalynne with a wink "Pamela this is not the time" eric said harshly to pam and grabbed danalynne to his side and pam just walked off to the back.

"well that was harsh don't you think" danalynne asked eric and he just rolled his eyes at her. "pam will lock up so we can leave" eric wrapped his arms around my waist and I locked my arms around his neck ready to fly to his home. He shot up into the sky and I saw how beautiful he looked when flying "why are you looking at me like that?" he asked me but I just turned my face away not answering him.

I put my head in the crook of his neck and I smelt his cologne but it was mixed with his smell. And I closed my eyes for just a second but then I felt something soft under me and opened my eyes to see eric on top of me on a bed "this bedroom is yours I wanted to place you and godric in the same room but he insisted that you have your own room." I stared up at him and I never saw the intense blue colour of his eyes "thank you eric, I promise this will be no longer than a month then I will have my own place that is after I find a job but thank you"

"How good are you with people and budgets?" I frowned at him but answered anyway "great and good why do you ask?" eric smirked at me and leaned closer to me "congratulations you have a job as the manager of fangtasia and stay as long as you wish. There will be a car here to pick you up at ten and take you to fangtasia a woman will be there and she will show you where everything is and what to do.

Now I must go because soon it will be dawn and I suspect godric is already here in his room good night danalynne" and then he was gone nothing but air on top of me. "wow okay I better get some sleep to get ready in time for my new job" I said to myself smiling so wide that it looked like I was so happy but I was happy about godric and eric but soon my past will brake me down again as soon as I sleep. My past always haunts me in my dreams. I stood up from the bed and pulled Eric's denim off of me and climbed into bed just with my underwear and his tank top. As soon as I shut my eyes I was pulled into darkness that soon became my bloody past.

The pain felt so real but I knew I was dreaming because he can't come back to hurt me. Everything flashed before my eyes from the start when I gave him my heart to the end when I ended the pain myself. I had no choice or I would have died, every day was more painful than the one before.

Every day I was tied to a chair and beaten and drained till I blacked out and then the next day I was healed and then it was the same. His words cut into me deeper than anything else. Right now he was beating me again while I'm in the chair.

"Please stop" I whispered to him pleading because I knew I won't last much longer before passing out "you want me to stop danalynne?" I nodded my head up and down but I knew better than to believe he was going to stop.

"fine I will stop beating you so the fun can start" he said with a wicked smile and I just hanged my head low "now come on danalynne it is not that bad even I know you enjoy it just as much as I do" he untied me and laid me on the floor, slowly he raised my shirt and pulled it off of me and then climbed on top of me pinning my arms to my side and my legs down with his own he smiled an evil smirk at me and then bit into my right breast drinking my blood as painful as possible.

Every mouthful he took the weaker I got then he looked up at me only for a few seconds and then he bit more vicious into the same spot "noooooo!" I screamed out loud and I was thankful I was awake now, my breathing was so fast the air hurt on every breath. The tears were streaming down my face I always cried in my sleep when I dreamed of my past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…get mad

**_A/N…I have some really bad case of writers block so I am going to need all your help please!_**

**_Renee edghill: thank you so much and I know that they have a great connection but she is godric's human._**

**_Markus: thank you for your review!_**

I thru my legs over the side of the bed and looked at the clock it was almost nine in the morning as I walked to my dresser there was a note saying 'danalynne I was here but I saw you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you, good luck for today and everything you need is in this room. Be careful out there you never know what can happen… Godric'.

What did godric mean be careful? He knows I am always careful, I opened my closet and saw all my clothes was there already packed away. "Wow this is really nice" I said to myself, I walked to the bathroom in my room and showered and got dressed within thirty minutes, my make-up was done like always and I heard a knock on the door and figured that was the driver.

I quickly strapped my high heels on and walk down the stairs, I didn't really see Eric's house but what I did see was amazing to me. I walked out and saw the driver waiting for me at my side of the car. "Thank you" I said as I climbed in and he just nodded.

The drive wasn't that long to get to fangtasia, it felt weird to be driven to a place. As I got out the driver said he wouldn't be picking me up and that Eric said he will meet me here tonight. I walked to the employee door at the back and saw it was not locked and walked in.

I wondered where the other woman was and walked to the bar, I saw no one so I went behind the bar and started to make myself a drink, as I bended my earing fell of and I crouched down to pick it up.

When I got it finally I stood up only to find a screaming woman there. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I said trying to hide my laugh "oh that's okay I didn't even see you come in, I'm ginger"

This woman looked so weak she was really skinny and had fang marks all over her body I would never be able to do that. "Hey I'm danalynne the new manager" she looked at me shocked and then just nodded "okay your office is this way" and I followed her to the back and she led me into a room with a desk and on it a laptop and next to it a huge lot of papers.

Soon ginger left me all to myself and I sighed "this is going to take forever".

Thirty minutes later I walked out of my office trying to find ginger because there were papers missing that I needed but when I walked out of the back I saw something I never thought I would see.

"Uh hi can I help you?" I asked the guy standing there with two kids by his side. I mean what is he doing in a vampire bar with two kids "yeah hi I am Sam merlot and I'm waiting for Eric Northman" I looked confused at the guy, why was he waiting for eric.

I sat at the bar filling orders in when I felt someone tap my back and when I turned around I saw the two kids there smiling up at me "excuse me miss but can we get something to drink please" I smiled back at the kids and nodded "of course what kind of soda do you guys like?" I asked them "any kind is fine mam"

I chuckled at the nickname and looked up to see Sam staring at me "you want a beer Sam?" I asked and he walked over to me, I gave the children there drinks and they said thank you and walked back to a booth.

"Can I ask you something?" I saw that sam had something on his mind and I was a good listener. "Sure what do you want to know?" I asked with a smile on my face and he returned it to me, if I had to pick something it would be his smile. "Firstly I never got your name" I looked at him and smiled because I never told him my name "danalynne sorry I never said my name" he smiled sweetly at me and shrugged.

"So what I want to know and I mean no offence but what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?" I was shocked that he asked me something like that but answered anyway "well I really needed a job so I took the manager offer of this place and I want to make money fast so I can get my own place. I just moved here to start over." He looked at me weird like he knew how it felt to start somewhere new.

"well I know you don't know me but I am no fan of eric and if you like I also own a bar/restaurant and I kind of need a bartender or a waitress and luckily I rent out apartments if you are interested?" wow I thought to myself this guy was offering me a job and a place to stay but I couldn't let eric down like that.

"well I'm not sure how about I get back to you within this week?" I asked him and saw him hesitate but then nodded at me. "yeah sure I will give you my number and the address to my bar so you can let me know and if you take the offer I won't even ask you to pay rent" I nodded and went to sit at the booth with them and talk all day. I didn't even notice it was already dusk until Eric stepped inside the bar.

"Wow you really are good with people on your first day you manage to bring a shifter with two children into my bar" I frowned at the name he called Sam and looked at Sam confused. "He said he was waiting for you and I didn't let them in ginger did that all on her own Eric." I said with a little attitude and he only smirked at me. Sam and Eric went to sit down and I walked to the bar to get myself something to drink, I really wasn't in the mood for Eric tonight because I had a huge headache.

I sat at the bar and watched as Eric, pam and Sam talk about something called a maenad. They all walked out except Pam but I joined them outside "bye Sam drive back safe and take care toby and Lisa" I told them and they nodded "hey don't forget to let me know what you want to do danalynne, and don't be a stranger okay" I nodded and eric looked at me with his eyebrows raised "godric wants me to take you home" and he pulled me tight to him and Sam frowned at me. "Goodbye tiny humans" Eric said before he shot up into the sky.

"What offer is the shifter making?" Eric asked while we were flying, the wind was really cold against my skin and I shivered "oh he offered me a job and a place to stay, why do you call him shifter?" eric looked mad about the offer and gripped me tighter "you already have a job and a place to stay so you're not going to accept right?"

now it was my turn to get mad "I told you I wanted my own place to stay and if I take that job he won't ask me rent" I said simply but he looked at me weirdly "Well I am not asking you for rent so what is the deference" I rolled my eyes at him and pushed myself back from him "it's not the same that is you're house, I can't do what I want to in there" eric smirked at me and that made me even more mad.

"you can do as you please, it will be safer if you stay at my house with godric and myself" he was just as stubborn as me so I thought of a plan "fine I will stay at you're house but for only a few months and I will work at fangtasia in the day and merlots at night".

"You know you can't do that, you will over work you're self. Godric will not agree to this."

We landed in front of the door and we both walked in to find godric in the living room.

"I see you are home safely but I am afraid Eric and I must leave to go see the queen" godric stood up and walked towards us and he nodded at Eric to wait for him outside.

"I will be back soon and then I want to talk to you" I looked at godric weird because he was so formal with me. "Did I do something wrong godric?" "Nothing to be worried about now, I will see you later." I nodded and then he walked out the door and shut it. I was kind of hungry so I went to the fringe to make some food for me.

As Eric and godric flew Eric broke the silence "godric there is something you must know I am selling V for the queen and of course it is by her orders"

"Eric do you know what will happen when you get caught?" godric asked his child and Eric only nodded at his maker.

One week later: "hey Sam I have been trying to get a hold of you but you never answered" Danalynne said into the phone finally hearing Sam's voice, she called him a lot this past week but he never answered his phone so she went on with her work at fangtasia but tonight Sam called her back.

"yeah sorry things have been hectic around here, there was a murder in the parking lot tonight and I'm not there right now so I will call you back tomorrow if that is fine?" Danalynne understood she was also busy this week with work and Godric. "it's fine Sam I understand, so I will hear your voice tomorrow bye Sam" she listened to Sam say bye and then looked at her watch she wanted to go home but Eric was busy in the basement from eleven o'clock and godric was at the queen discussing business as usual.

Danalynne was sitting at the bar when she saw the girl that was on the roof walk in with a determent look on her face. I saw pam and her talking and heard the girl ask where Eric is so I walked to them "pam I can take it from here" I said to pam and she raised her eye brows at me and looked me up and down and I just smiled at her and she just walked off.

"Hey I'm danalynne I saw you on the roof in Dallas" she looked surprised that I was here "oh yeah you're the girl that saved Godric, it was nice what you did for Eric" I frowned at her because she was wrong "I didn't do it for Eric I did it for Godric, you're sookie right "she nodded and she looked kind of worried "yeah I'm sookie do you know where Eric is I really need to see him?"

I wondered if she knew Eric wanted her and if she was in love with him but then I saw the ring on her left hand and knew she wasn't. "Yeah sure if you can wait here I will go and get him for you if you'd like" she nodded and I showed her to the bar and told her anything she wants is on the house. I turned and walked to the basement door and started to make my way down the stairs but I wish I didn't go down there

"What the fuck?" I asked out of shock Eric was having sex with one of the dancers while she was tied up. "Danalynne what a splendid surprise, come to join us?" Eric asked and he started to walk towards me while he was naked. "Eric you know I am Godric's so I can't.

And there is someone here to see you and she says…wait have you been doing this the whole time for six hours?" I asked wide eyed he was fucking some slut when I wanted to go home because I didn't feel well. "What is godric's stamina not up to good?" I rolled my eyes at him "we haven't had sex yet Eric and it is none of your business what goes on between Godric and I " eric smirked at me and looked down at my body and I did the same but I forgot he was naked and looked away quickly

"See anything you like? And you say yet as if would never happen." I looked at Eric wishing he would understand. "Because it will never happen Godric feels it is not right for me to love him, anyway sookie is waiting for you at the bar" Eric lighted up when I said her name and I rolled my eyes

"he will give in just give it time because he is a man Danalynne so you only have to seduce him" Eric said to me with a smirk and turned to the dancer as said she can go, she quickly put her clothes on and went upstairs and I turned to do the same but Eric grabbed my wrist with a worried look on his face "when I am done with sookie we need to talk"

"eric I already talked to Godric a week ago about him and I and about Sam being a shapeshifter" and when I tried to leave again Eric pulled me back and pinned me to the floor "Eric get off of me" I told him getting angry at him "it is not about the shifter, Godric do not know about this so it will be just me and you talking"

I frowned at his words because what did Godric not know. "Talk about what? And you can't force me to talk about something I don't want to Godric will stop you" he thought about it for a moment and replied "oh I beg to differ I am sheriff so godric cannot stop me even if you are his but I would suggest he does not find out what I want to know"

I struggled against Eric's vice grip trying to get out because this was starting to bring the memories back and I didn't want to remember any of it. "Stop talking in circles Eric and tell me what you don't want Godric to find out"

"It is not me not wanting him to find out it is you. When I am done come to my office so that we can discuss Riley"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4…bloody night

A/N…_**thank you for the reviews I love them! Don't forget to leave your thoughts I appreciate them!**_

My whole body went stiff when he said his name all the pain came back to me and I started to breathe harder and it felt like there was a ton of bricks on my chest and someone squeezing my heart, the tears was starting to fall down the side of my face "what did you do Danalynne?" eric asked me leaning closer to me wrapping his hand around my throat

"get off of me now" I said in an angry voice but his hand wrapped tighter around my throat "Tell me what did you do!" Eric yelled at me and I started tasting blood in my mouth and chocked on my own blood, that's when Eric let me go and got off of me.

I turned to my stomach and stood on my hands and knees coughing blood out and a lot of it. Eric walked to me and touched my shoulder but I looked at him and yelled thru my sore throat "do not fucking touch me!" and more blood came out of my mouth.

"what is wrong with you?" Eric asked me kneeling down by my side and I crawled away from him "go to sookie, leave me alone" I said falling to the ground on my side.

"no I cannot leave you like this I need to know what you did" I tried to stand up but failed and fell to the ground "go fuck you're self" I told eric and saw anger flash in his eyes but he held himself back "tell me what you did and I will leave" Eric told danalynne but she knew he was lying to her.

"fuck you" danalynne yelled at eric and he was on top of her again with his fangs out "I will force it out of you, I need to know did you kill him?" Eric asked but she didn't answer and he tightened his grip on her throat.

The emotional pain I had was coming out of me now and I was scared of what would happen, my ears felt wet and I knew I was bleeding from my ears now, I needed to stop thinking of the pain I needed to stop remembering or I would get hurt real badly.

I was trying to breathe but Eric's hand was closing my air supply "did you kill him? Tell me!" Eric yelled and I took all the strength I had left and yelled back "YES!" Eric let me go and paced around, I closed my eyes trying to focus but my headache was really strong that I couldn't even focus.

I needed to stop the bleeding or I would bleed to death because I was bleeding from my ears and my nose and still coughing up blood. Eric left to deal with sookie when I yelled at him to leave. I was lying there soaked in my blood but the bleeding was stopping, I just needed to relax but someone had other plans for me.

My eyes were closed but I felt someone run their hands over me, the person ran their hand from my knee up until my inner thigh and then I opened my eyes finally relaxed but it didn't last long when I saw who was here with me.

I wanted to scream but his hand was on my throat and the other hand covered my mouth. "shhhh don't scream it makes you only look weaker than you are" he whispered into my ear and then he licked the blood off of my left cheek and a shiver went up my spine from disgust.

His hand left my mouth to hold my arms down while he was licking the blood from my body "Spike get off me or this will be your last night alive" I warned him but he only chuckled and looked me in the eyes "well there is three problems with your plan one you are all alone down here with me, two the door is locked so no one can come down and three I am going to drain you before anyone knows you're dying" he hissed at me and I gulped.

He was right on all three of the things he said, it was the truth Eric was with sookie and godric was with the queen.

"you humiliated me in front of everybody and now it is time that you pay, but I promise I will make it as painful as possible" I looked at him and I wasn't going to show I was scared .

"fuck you I'm not scared of you spike you're a weak vampire that lets his feelings cloud his judgment" I said and smiled at him.

He moved so fast that I didn't even see him all I saw was a blur figure all around the room until he stopped and looked at me with an evil smile. Spike walked to me and thru me into the opposite wall and then he picked me up and chained me up on the device that was down here, both my hands was beside my head and my legs were hanging in the air.

Spike walked around me like a predator stalking his prey but then he stopped in front of me and his fangs popped out and the entire colour from my face drained to a white from fear, I had to suffer every day for almost three months but it still scared me. He took my face in his hand and turned it to the right side exposing my neck fully to him and if I wasn't so scared I would have fought back.

Spike backhanded me once before sinking his fangs in the left side of my neck and I whimpered from the pain, I felt his fangs pierce deeper into my neck when I made a sound of pain, he put his hands around my waist and with every suck he yanked me forward drawing more blood out of me. I didn't have the strength to fight against him and I didn't want to die here like that so I hoped he could hear me and whispered "Eric jhälp…"(help)

Godric paced up and down at the queens house, she ordered him to stay there even if she knew his human was in trouble and told him if he leaves the guards will shoot him. Godric called eric to try and find out why danalynne was scared and furious, the moment godric felt danalynne's fear he wanted to go but the queen said she insists that he stay.

At the same time he felt her pain he felt eric was angry and growing more furious at the minutes and danalynne's pain grew more strongly, godric relaxed when he felt her relax and eric calmed down and was feeling happy now but he sat on the couch talking to the queen. he wanted nothing more than to leave but he couldn't and then he felt danalynne was in a lot of pain so much he jumped up fangs out ready to kill whoever was hurting the only human girl he loved since being a vampire but he didn't want to tell her because he couldn't understand how she could love him and he wanted her to be happy with a human boy and have kids with him.

He wanted to yell at the queen and get as fast as possible to danalynne but the queens orders kept him there. Soon the queen left and said she will be back soon and he should stay here because they have something to discuss.

**Fangtasia:** the queen and magister came to fangtasia to talk to eric and eric didn't know they were coming.

The three of them walked towards the door after the magister asked eric questions.

"when we do find the vampire who's responsible how will you punish him?" the queen asked the magister but eric quickly replied "or her" and the queen gave him a glare that would make anyone run and continued "and will it be in public?" the magister turned around facing them now and answered "of course one who's proven guilty of such a crime must be made an example of. It's kind of moral anarchy cannot be allowed" he said in distain.

"agreed" eric stated to the magister and the magister looked at him and said "to a speedy resolution" eric smirked and nodded "the speedier the better" the queen replied. "Magister" eric said and bowed his head at the magister and he walked out the door of fangtasia closing it behind him.

"is it just me or is he really dull" the queen stated and turned her back to eric "you're highness" eric said but she ignored him and went on "I mean isn't moral anarchy kind of the point, I cannot think of anything more depressing than living by the law forever" the queen babbled on and on.

"you're highness" eric said once more and the queen turned to him "yes?" she asked wanting to know what he wanted " forgive me but I don't feel the same relief you do" eric told the queen and she looked at him "you don't think he believed us?" she asked the Viking sheriff.

"not entirely no" eric answered simply "then I suggest you sell everything you have as soon as possible." The queen said to him as if it was a walk in the park. "excuse me?" eric asked her not believing what he heard "I need money now, so sell the blood at half price if you have to, I don't care what it takes just move the product and then cover our tracks."

"all due respect you're highness, I fear you're not considering all the angles" eric said and in a second she was on top of him pinning him to the wall "all due respect mister Northman I'm too a lot more respect than that and I'm sorry to compromise you're manhood like this but hell has no fury like a vampire queen broke. Move. The. blood."

The queen stated to eric and climbed off of him and he growled back at her "there's something I couldn't tell you in front of the magister, bill Compton has gone missing-kidnapped perhaps" the queen turned to eric with raised eye brows

"I don't care, move the blood" and she turned her back to him once again but eric caught her attention at what he said "he is the one vampire that knows of our arrangements my side of it at least."

The queen rolled her eyes and replied in a bored tone "then I don't understand why were even talking about him let him rot. I will show myself out" the queen said and turned around to leave.

Once the queen was gone eric went to the bar he had an interesting conversation with sookie, bill has gone missing but it is his duty to as sheriff to find him even if he wants what is bill's. eric called pam to give her the blood and go to Lafayette and tell him to sell everything by tomorrow night.

Pam came in and eric told her to go to Lafayette she rolled her eyes and said "why can't you do it? I already went to sookie on your behalf" eric looked at her and thought he has one lazy child but she is very loyal to him.

"pam just do what I ask of you" eric said and turned around to go to his office but pam stopped him with her words "what is that smell?" pam asked eric wanting to know what smelled so good she had to hold herself back from sniffing it out herself, eric turned around looking at pam confused

"what smell Pamela?" eric asked annoyed for her hold up but eric was so busy with the queen and the magister that he didn't pick it up himself he smelled the air and when it hit his nostrils he became furious at danalynne because she told him to go and that she will be fine but now he has to go and deal with her bleeding from her ears and nose and he still needed to talk to her about her past.

As sheriff he had to tell the magister that she killed a vampire he knew they would punish her in an awful way but he had to do it. "pam call godric now and tell him to get here now" eric ordered pam and walked to the door of the basement but before he opened the door he heard her voice "eric jhälp..."

he never would have thought of what was really happening to danalynne, he thought she was still bleeding and coughing up blood but when he went down the stairs in vampire speed he saw what was really happening if he had a beating heart it would have stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…a favor

**_A/N…thank you all for your reviews, they help me a lot._**

**_Love to all of you!_**

There danalynne was… strapped to his torturing device and another vampire drinking her blood. Eric saw that it was the same vampire that attacked her last week. Eric zipped to him and ripped him off of her only to hear her whimper from the pain.

Eric walked to spike ready to kill him and spike stood up ready for eric. "you are one stupid vampire for coming back here" eric growled at him and spike jumped on eric but eric flipped them over and had his hand on spikes throat.

Spike smiled at him "kill me I did what I came here to do, she's almost gone and her owner is far from here so he can't save her and neither can you because she is not yours and believe me I did the world a favor to kill that fucking bitch!" spike growled out and spit in the way of danalynne.

"pam!" eric yelled at his child "godric says he cannot come and needs to talk to you because he felt…" but pam stopped talking when she came down the steps and saw everything, eric looked to her and she got the sign.

Pam zipped to danalynne's side to check her pulse "it's there but barely there" pam told her maker watching danalynne breathe "pam hold him down" eric told her and he grabbed the phone from her hand "godric get here now danalynne needs you're blood right now" eric pleaded to his maker to get him there because he knew she wouldn't make it.

"eric I cannot leave the queen ordered me to stay here, I can maybe be there in an hour" godric said and eric couldn't believe this… danalynne needed blood now.

"fuck the queen godric come now!" eric yelled into the phone "eric you know I can't or I can meet the true death. will she be able to hold on for an hour?" godric asked fearing for her life "no she won't make it for more than ten minutes. Godric she is dying and needs you're blood" eric said and sighed.

godric didn't want to do this but he had no choice "no she doesn't need my blood she needs a vampires blood. Give her you're blood eric." Eric was stunned for a moment at godric's words "you know I cannot she is yours, I am not allowed to do that" eric didn't want to form a blood bond with her, he only wanted to play with her… not make a bond between them.

"I give you permission to give her you're blood she needs it so I will do what I have to." Godric said and he knew eric was shaking his head.

Eric was even more pale than usual his maker gave him the right to give her his blood "godric I do not want to form a blood bond with her. I will not do it." Eric stated to his maker refusing to do it

"eric do not make me command you I will if I have to" eric didn't know if his maker was bluffing or not but he simply said no that he won't do it and godric should come and do it, she was after all his human.

"eric as you're maker I command you to give your blood to danalynne." Eric crushed the phone in his hand because now he had no choice he had to do it, eric crushed his teeth together and walked towards danalynne. He undid the restraints at her wrists and saw how they cut into her skin, eric laid her gently on the floor looking into her eyes as he brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit into it. The blood started flowing from the wound and he lowered it to danalynne's mouth but she turned her head and whispered no to him. "this is not a good time to be stubborn, drink or you will die." He said harshly.

Danalynne didn't have a choice so she turned her head and opened her mouth for eric's wrist. The first mouthful was so cold and it helped her sore throat but the taste of the blood was so good it tasted so sweet.

And she couldn't get enough, when she felt stronger she grabbed his wrist with both her hands and pulled on it stronger, the wound closed and eric was about to pull away to bite it open again but danalynne pulled his arm back and bit into it herself causing a moan to escape eric's mouth.

Danalynne felt eric's blood flow thru her and it felt magical, she wanted all of it, she now understood why people became V addicts.

She pulled one more time hard on the wound and then licked the wound clean where her teeth went in and saw how it closed up by itself "thank you eric" she said to him and saw him looking at her neck and she lifted her hand to touch the spot where spike bit into her nect but eric grabbed her wrist pulling it back "the wound on your neck isn't healing" eric said and a frown making its way onto his face.

Eric took my chin in his hand and turned my head to the side to see my neck better. I let him turn my head and felt him bend down and I could feel his cold breath on my neck but I wasn't scared I was actually intrigued by what he was going to do.

Eric bit into his tongue hard enough to draw blood and licked with his bloody tongue over the two puncture wounds causing a sharp pain in my neck but it faded soon and eric lifted his head to look at me once more and I saw a drop of blood come out of his mouth.

so I lifted my hand and wiped it away and I saw a confused look in his eyes and then he stood up and so did I. we walked over to pam and spike and I saw his face fall when he saw me "so the fucking bitch lives" he said and a growl escaped my mouth and I clasped a hand over my mouth and all three vampires were looking at me.

"what are we going to do with him?" I asked trying to change the subject of my growl. "he will go to the magister and get punished for what he did" eric answered and took spike and chained him up to the devise and then turned to me.

"can you…" he started and I knew what he meant, I took the silver chains and wrapped one around each arm and leg and then one around his neck, spike hissed in pain and I held back from saying a smart ass comment.

After we… well actually I chained him up, we went upstairs and I went to my office because I needed some time to myself. After about twenty minutes I walked out to the bar and saw sookie was there and I silently stood back and listened as eric told sookie about the sign she found but I knew eric was hiding something.

when eric stopped talking I walked out of the back rooms only to meet sookie's wide eyes "oh my gosh danalynne what happened" she looked at my bloody clothes and then locked eyes with eric "what the fuck did you do to her eric!" sookie yelled and I quickly stepped in "I'm fine sookie and eric didn't do anything I was attacked and he actually save me" I explained to the blond girl and then a red head young girl stepped out with pam.

I felt bad for the girl she looked the same age as me and she was a vampire "sookie I need to get home before dawn" the girl said and then locked eyes with me "oh Jessica this is danalynne, danalynne this is Jessica bill's progeny" I nodded and shook Jessica's hand and then the both of them left.

"uh eric I need to get home as well I need to sleep and be up early for work" eric looked at me as if I was crazy and I just shrugged "you don't need to work today you can stay at home and rest and then you can work tomorrow or tonight" I nodded and went to get a bottle water to drink.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6…talking

"So when do you want to go?" I asked coming into his office and he looked up at me with that worried expression again. "we still need to talk about that other problem" I sighed because I knew what he was talking about but I wasn't ready yet "if I promise I will tell you everything can we do it later tonight?" I asked him hoping he would agree. Eric thought about it for a moment and then replied "fine tomorrow night it is but I want to know everything and I think it is best if godric is there as well" I nodded at him and saw him stand up and putting his jacked on and I knew we were going to his house.

When we were at Eric's house I went straight to my room to take a shower and get the blood off of me. When I was done I quickly got dressed and climbed into bed ready to sleep and the second my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

While danalynne slept godric came back and Eric explained everything except the part of danalynne's past, he felt that she needed to tell him herself.

I woke up breathing hard and wiped the tears from my face and saw I only slept for twenty minutes "wow I'm pathetic" I whispered to myself because I felt weak every time I cried in my sleep about my past.

I slipped out of bed and pulled my hoodie over my sleeping clothes hiding something from godric and also myself, I didn't want him to see it, I didn't even want to see it. I remembered Eric telling me where his room was and where godric's room was so I walked down the hall and stopped in front of godric's door I didn't even knock I just went in and saw he was still awake standing by the window looking as dawn was approaching.

"You should close that window godric" I said as I closed the door and walked towards him and I was rewarded with a laugh that made me smile "I know but every time I see it is almost dawn my mind goes back to that morning when you saved me. Little one why would you want to save me, I am a monster" godric said and turned to me closing the window and blocking out the sun.

I shook my head at him "godric you know why I saved you and you are not a monster" It was godric's turn to shake his head "I am I monster and how could you fall in love with a monster like me?" I smiled at him and replied with no doubt "because just like beauty and the beast I saw thru you're past and saw you, the real you. Godric everyone makes mistakes I did too and I learned from them and I am grateful because they led me to you"

I moved towards godric but he moved back from me "I want you to be happy danalynne to find a good man and build a life with him, you cannot have a life with me, you deserve a life in the light not the dark." I turned my back to him because I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes "how am I supposed to find a guy when my heart already lies with someone else and what if I really don't deserve a life in the light and that I only deserve a life in the dark?" danalynne asked godric trying to keep the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Danalynne believe me you deserve a life in the light your soul is so pure you haven't killed anybody, please I want you to be happy" I closed my eyes the tears falling down my face because godric had no idea but I knew I belonged in the dark.

"No matter what you say godric I love you no matter what and you're wrong I have killed so that makes me a monster also and then I am glad because the one monster fell in love with the other monster." Godric zipped in front of me and lifted my chin with an angry look in his eyes "do not ever call yourself a monster do you hear me?"

I nodded and out of everything I said he gets mad that I call myself a monster he wiped my tears away and then frowned at me "what do you mean you have killed?" godric asked me and I didn't know how to tell him "tonight I will tell you everything I promise" and I took his face between my hands and pulled him towards me and if I wasn't so tired I would have probably chickened out but I pulled him towards me and kissed him on the lips and I must say his lips was cold but so soft and the butterflies in my stomach went into over drive.

Godric started to kiss me back and moaned into my mouth but I pulled back to draw a big gulp of air into my lungs. Godric stared at me like this was a dream and I felt the same way.

I took godric's hand and pulled him to the bed "what are you doing?" godric asked me and I smiled at him "don't worry I promise I won't bite" he laughed at me but was still hesitant "it's not what you think godric I am just going to sleep here" I told him and then I saw him relax and zipped to his side of the bed and pulled the covers back.

I climbed into the bed and my back was to godric but I turned around taking his arm and moved back and threw his arm around my waist and I felt his breath on my back

"don't you want to remove you're hoodie?" "NO" I said a little too loud but just shrugged and closed my eyes to sleep and soon I was gone.

Godric watched as she slept and saw she was dreaming but he had the feeling she was hiding something from him but whatever it was he would find out he told himself and then pulled her closer to him and fell asleep.

When I started to wake up I felt godric behind me and I smiled at the thought of him and me together like this every night. And when I opened my eyes I met Eric's eyes "are you creeping again?" I asked the tall blonde vampire

"no not creeping just watching" he stated simply to me "well knock it off I hate it when someone is watching me sleep" I said as a shiver went thru me and it didn't go unnoticed by eric "and why would that be?" I glared at him "that's none of your business" I snapped at him and he only laughed

"eric why is it you like to anger danalynne so much?" godric asked tightening his grip around my waist and I smiled when I felt his breath on my neck "because it entertains me, so I see you two will be sharing a room from now on" eric said while smirking at me "yes we will and you better not comment on it" I said to eric closing my eyes and moved closer to godric.

"fine but danalynne we still need to talk and I mean talk now" eric said and straightened up while showing me the door "what is it you need to talk about?" I heard godric say far from me and then felt he was no longer behind me but instead in front of Eric. "Godric its fine you need to be there too" I said and Eric stared at me wide eyed, he didn't expect me to tell godric as well.

"Are you sure about that danalynne?" Eric asked me not sure if I should but I knew I had to and maybe godric will be mad at me but I hope he understands.

"Of course I am sure, where do you want to talk?" I asked trying to get my strength up to do this. "I think it would be best done in the library" Eric said and we walked out the door and to the library.

"Danalynne what is this about?" godric asked me wanting to know why I had to talk to Eric but soon both of them will understand.

When we reached the library I told them both to sit down and they did. "Okay so before I start godric this is about my past and please try to understand and not get mad… the both of you" godric looked at me shocked for going to talk about my past and Eric just raised his eyebrows at me.

Godric raised his eyebrows because he thought that she told him everything about her past and he had a bad feeling about this.

"Okay so I am not going to tell you my whole past but I will start when I met riley."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7…my past

A/N…thank you for your reviews I really appreciate it.

Flashback: _I was walking down the street in the night trying to get away from my house and I was glad it was raining outside and no one could see I was crying_.

"_Why is it someone with such a beautiful face crying?" I heard a voice ask behind me and I wasn't even scared that this someone would do anything to me "it doesn't matter what the reason is" I replied in a soft voice and the other person was right in front of me in seconds so that must make him a vampire._

_They came out of the coffins a year ago but I wasn't scared of them I was actually interested. "of course it matters someone with such beauty should not be crying" he replied back at me and I only smiled "but only beauty on the outside and only hatred on the inside" I snapped back but it didn't stop this vampire to grab me by the arms to stop me from walking._

_he then he lifted my chin up and I met his brown eyes with black hair and a handsome face "but you are mistaken it is not hatred, it is pain in the inside" he said as he looked deep into my eyes and I stared back at him surprised that he saw my pain and no one else close to me could even see it. _

"_How do you know that it is pain?" I asked him wondering why he chose to stop me "I can see it in your eyes, you're eyes tell me everything I want to know and it tells me you are not afraid right now and also you know that I am a vampire" he said and took my hand into his and laid a soft kiss on the top "my name is riley Compton and you are?" he asked me and I blushed at this because no man has ever been such a gentleman to me._

"_hey I am danalynne" I said and took his hand and also laid a kiss there " you surprise me …even when you are down you make people smile" he said as he smiled back at me. _

"_so where are you walking to?" riley asked me and I looked at him with a confused look on my face "nowhere actually, I was just walking around trying to clear my head" and I saw him walking with me by my side and we walked for an hour just talking and getting to know each other._

"_so can I come see you again danalynne?" riley asked me as we stood at the door of my house "why would you want to do that Mr Compton?" I asked back at him only to see him smirk at me before he answered "because someday I want to know what you're lips feel like on mine" he said and my cheeks were burning red from shyness._

"_what makes you think you will ever find out?" but what he answered I never expected that "because I can take the darkness of your life and turn it into light" he said and laid a kiss on my forehead and then he was gone just like that._

_It was almost two weeks that I didn't see riley again and I convinced myself it was just a dream that I had but soon it was proven to me it wasn't a dream. I sat on my bed listening to music when someone knocked on my window but that's not possible because my room was on the second floor and when I opened my curtains I saw riley floating outside my window with a smile on his face._

"_what are you doing here?" I asked and saw his smile fall down "wow it's been more than a week and that's the hello I get?" he said touching his chest and making as if it hurt and I just rolled my eyes with a smile "hello riley now would you be kind enough to explain to me what are you doing floating outside my window at two o'clock in the morning?" and his smile came back and it caused me to smile even bigger._

"_just to drop these off" he said and I looked confused but then he pulled a bunch of red roses out behind his back "how did you know red roses was my favourite?" I asked him and went to stand right in front of the window "well when I watched you sleep every night this past week I saw red roses in your room and then I figured it was your favourite" _

_I looked at him socked that he watched me sleep "why did you watch me sleep" I asked stepping away "I couldn't stay away and when I came you were sleeping so peaceful I didn't want to wake you"_

_And I thought it was kind of sweet of him "I have to go now but I will see you tomorrow again" he said and then he was gone again and so three weeks went by that he came every night to visit me and tonight was just like every night except one thing "would you like to come in riley?" I asked him and first he was shocked but then he nodded and came in thru my window "thank you for trusting me enough to invite me in"_

_We both sat on the bed watching a movie and soon we both were laying down and I turned to see him watching me "what are you staring at?" I asked him and he didn't answer me he just leaned in and brushed his lips over mine for a few seconds and then pulled back but when I looked into his eyes again I put my hand at the back of his neck and pulled him to me and joining our lips again._

_his lips were so cold but also hard and moved just the right way but when his tongue entered my mouth I moaned out loud and heard him chuckle and kiss me more passionately._

_we were kissing for a long time but then I felt a sharp pain at my bottom lip and felt riley sucking my lower lip and when I pulled away I saw blood on his lips but not just blood it was my blood "I'm sorry I went too far" riley said and started to get up ready to leave but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back "riley its fine I understand that is just what you are now" _

_I said and smiled at him and patted the space next to me "you surprise me every day, how did I get so lucky" we laid back down and soon I was asleep in his arms. For a month he came into my room every night and we would kiss all night long with a grab here and there, I was waiting for the sun to go down because I was craving his kisses so bad right then but that wasn't going to happen as soon as the sun set he came to my window with a look on his face that I haven't seen before "riley what's wrong?" I asked him and he just shook his head and climbed into the window._

_He led me to the bed "I have something to ask of you but you have to be serious about it okay?" and I just nodded at him to continue "I want you to move in with me" I just stared at him with wide eyes not believing what I just heard._

"_what? I can't I'm only fifteen and still living with my dad?" and he shook his head "I don't care move in with me. Danalynne I love you and I want you with me always." I can't believe he just said he loved me "what about my dad what will I tell him?" I asked him and he shook his head._

"_you don't have to tell him anything you can leave a note that you ran away or we can even fake you're death just say yes and I will take care of the rest" my heart was racing so wild that I couldn't focus and I needed time to think but my head kept screaming at me not to think just follow my instincts but I went against them instead._

"_yes, yes I will move in with you" I said and the smile I saw on his face was one I never saw before. Within a week I was living in his huge house and he really did take care of everything he packed all my things and he even wrote the letter saying I ran off to Mexico. _

"_What are you thinking about?" riley asked me as we laid on his bed after I woke up in my own room. "that I want to share a bedroom with you" I said with a smile and he stood up onto his knees and leaned down and started to kiss me fiercely and I didn't hold back but then I heard his fangs pop out and I felt them on my lips._

"_I'm sorry" riley said and covered his mouth with his hand but I pulled his hand away and took my two fingers and touched his fangs "have you eaten yet?" I asked him and he shook his head no "I was just about to get myself a true blood" and he started to stand up to go and get him bottle of synthetic blood but I pulled him back down._

"_what are you doing?" he asked but I silenced him by kissing him on the lips with his fangs still out but I didn't care and I pulled back and turned my head to the side exposing my neck to him "are you serious?" he asked me in a shocked voice and I pulled him closer to my neck._

_I felt his cold breath on my neck and I expected him to just sink his fangs into me but he kissed my neck first and then put his one hand under my neck lifting me slightly up and laid one more kiss on the main vein there and then I felt the sting of his fangs going thru my skin and it made me grab onto his shoulders and I felt him starting to suck, I heard him moan from the taste. _

_it made me smile to know he enjoyed my blood. I couldn't help but moan when he pulled me closer and drank more deeply and I heard him moan as well. I always thought it would really hurt and that's why I waited until now. _

_Riley pulled back and I saw my blood on his lips and I have not seen anything so sexy but then he was about to drink again but the doorbell rang "fuck I totally forgot" riley said and stood up quickly and wiped his mouth clean "I forgot I have some friends coming over… get dressed and wash the blood off of your neck" I stood up and did as he told me but what I saw down stairs surprised me there were four guys including riley in the living room and I could see all of them were vampires._

"_danalynne this is my friends Michael, troy and Talbot" I only nodded and all three of them were looking at me hungry especially Michael "will you please get them all true bloods I quickly have to make a call" and all of them looked at me waiting for my answer "of course I will" I said and left to go to the kitchen and warm up there true bloods._

_I was kind of creeped out with the way all of them were looking at me but I waved it off quickly "so you are the one riley has been talking about" a voice said and I turned around to see Michael there in the door._

"_I didn't know he talked about me" I said and took the one true blood out and put the next one in but when I turned around he was right behind me and soon he pinned me to the counter "of course he talked about you, and the way he talked about you I just had to come and meet you myself" I tried to get loose of his vice grip but it only became more tighter._

"_let go of me now" I snapped at him but he only leaned closer "not until I have a piece of you" he said and licked the side of my face, I was about to scream but his lips covered mine and I struggled to move away but he took both my hands and pinned them at the top of my head with one hand while the other hand started to make its way up my shirt and soon under my bra._

_I tried to kick him but it didn't help. "What the fuck?" I heard Riley's voice and I was really glad to hear his voice, Michael released me and stepped back "riley it's not what you think" he tried to say but soon he was just a puddle of blood in front of me and I saw riley had a wooden spoon broken in half in his hand and that meant he staked him._

_Riley grabbed my arm and yanked me into the living room "I am sorry troy and Talbot but I must ask of you to leave I have some issues to take care of". _

"_of course" troy said and soon both of them left and I was thrown into a door and then pushed down the stairs until we came to a stop on the floor _

"_riley what are you doing?" I asked but was rewarded with a fist to my jaw "shut up… just shut up" riley yelled and in vampire speed tied me to a chair._

_I tried to get lose but the ropes cut into my skin "riley why are you doing this? I didn't do anything he pinned me down and forced himself onto me"_

_he then he backhanded me causing my lip to bleed. "You enjoyed it just as much, or else you would have tried harder to get loose" he growled out at me._

_I couldn't believe he was saying that. I tried to fight but his grip was really strong "I brought you into my house, into my life and this is how you repay me?" riley yelled at me and before I could answer he sank his fangs into my left breast, biting painfully down and he drank from me until I blacked out. _

_For weeks it went on every night he comes down here and beats me, then drinks from me at all the places he could and then when I blacked out he always bathed me and left me down there again._

_I didn't want to think what he was doing while I was out cold and he bathed me. There were always hand prints and I was always sore. I was a virgin but now he took that away from me. _

_It felt as if I were years down there but I was only three months down there and that night was going to change my life. "I see that you are awake" I heard Riley's voice coming down the stairs as usual I didn't say anything_

"_well maybe I can make you talk tonight" he said and circled me and then the beating began first it was his fist to my jaw and then he backhanded me a couple of times yanking my hair back and then ripped thru my neck with his fangs until I couldn't defend myself then he untied me and I thought he would just drink from me again until I black out but he had other plans._

_He threw me down to the floor and climbed on top of me with his fangs out and I just closed my eyes waiting for the pain but instead he ripped my clothes off and then I felt he was naked against me and if he thought I was scared before it was no match for how scared I was now._

"_get off" I whispered and he smiled brightly "oh so she can talk after all" and he rubbed himself against me and I shivered but not in a good way. Riley didn't even give me a warning before me slammed into me and I cried out in pain._

"_this is so much better when you are awake" he growled and pushed in deeper and I took some of the strength I had left and slammed the chair into him but he only took it and broke it, I turned my head to the side not wanting to see his face and he moved faster closing his eyes and as I looked to my side I saw the broken pieces of the chair._

_The broken wood._

_I could use it as a stake. I took a piece of the leg with a sharp point and looked at him "are you sure you want to continue this?" I asked watching him nod and he only went harder and faster so I lifted my arm and pushed the wood into the side of him as hard as I could and then I watched as he exploded into a huge pile of blood and guts. _

_I took all my stuff and burned the house down. And then I moved to Dallas and began a new life. Then I met mark we dated then he cheated and then I met godric but after I left his house things went good for a few months but then it all went bad again_.

End of flashback


	8. Chapter 8my pain

**a/n:** I am so sorry for not updating for months but I do have a valid reason…I was in an accident and have been struggling to recover. But I am healed almost completely so I really am trying to write again. Please leave reviews, I worked hard on this chapter.

**Chapter 8…my pain**

I looked at both of them for a reaction but I got none. We sat there for minutes in silence until godric broke it "when did this happen?" godric asked me and I looked down at the floor "one year ago" I whispered to him.

godric's face snapped up to look at me.

"how could you?" he asked me and I heard in his voice that he was angry "godric I had to or else I would have died" I said and stood up to walk out of the room but godric pinned me to the wall "NO… how could you not have told me!"

Godric yelled in my face with his fangs out and my heart rate sped up and I felt that feeling again in the pit of my stomach the same feeling I always felt when I focused too much on my past "it was my burden to carry alone" I said and godric put his hand around my throat.

"do you know what this means? You should have told me before" he yelled again and I tasted the blood in my mouth. I looked at godric and I was shaking from fear, ever since riley tortured and beaten me… whenever I focused on him or another vampire pinned me down that pain returned and in a physical way.

I always bled somewhere and usually from my mouth and nose but when it became too much I would start bleeding from my ears and only on rare and I mean rare occasions do I bleed from a cut that would appear somewhere , that place always is my chest or stomach. It was like a spell that wanted me to keep living in the past. "Godric I…" but I couldn't finish because godric cut in "how could you not have told me, you are so stupid" he growled out.

**Flashback**: "you are so stupid. Did you really think that I would not see you kiss him? You are mine and only mine, do you know what that means? It means you are my pet I own you, you are my slave and I am you're master. You do what I say when I say it. Do you understand what I am saying?

Of course you don't because you are just some slut, a whore for vampires and a bitch and I do not mean a bitch that is mean but a bitch like a dog hence you are my pet!"

riley screamed in my face and then he backhanded me drawing blood from my lip and next came his fist into my jaw almost breaking it.

"Stop riley, please stop" I whispered but his fist came into contact again until I passed out.

End of flashback: "I'm sorry but he kissed me first" I said and godric's eyes went wide and looked back at Eric

"you kissed what is mine?" godric asked and through their bond eric said that he didn't kiss her and he didn't know what she was talking about. Godric turned back to danalynne "who kissed you danalynne?" but she stayed silent and then his anger became so much he didn't realise what he was doing "answer me who the fuck did you kiss? Tell me before I rip you're head off!"

Godric growled out wanting to know who forced his love to do something.

"riley please stop" she whispered and godric looked at her strange and realised she thought she was still with riley, he went up to her and pinned her to the wall shaking her to get her back here.

"Danalynne it's me godric you are not there" but danalynne shook her head and kept going.

"stop please!" she begged and godric lost it again and slapped her in the face and her whole head turned followed by her body.

"godric!" eric yelled at his maker for doing that to her "godric?" she asked knowing that name and then she started to cough up blood to the floor .

"danalynne I am sorry, I didn't mean it" godric pleaded but she still coughed up blood "eric what's wrong with her?" godric asked turning to his child and eric quickly explain that it also happened last time when he mentioned riley.

"Danalynne you need to calm down and stop the bleeding" she heard godric's voice but she could not focus "godric help me…" danalynne said before she blacked out on the floor soaking her clothes in her blood. Godric carried danalynne to her bedroom so that he could clean her up and that she could sleep.

While she was sleeping godric and Eric talked. "Godric you know what I have to do. I have to tell the magister what she did"

godric knew this but they will kill her for killing a vampire, if the magister found out they would make her suffer. "Eric you know what will happen to her and I can't let that happen. I won't let her suffer for defending herself, for fighting for her life"

Eric looked at his maker and knew it would tear him apart if danalynne would suffer. "Godric I can keep this quiet if you like" but his maker looked at him shocked "you could lose your own life eric. Why would you risk it?"

Godric asked his child because the eric he knows would never do such a thing unless he gets something out of the deal.

Eric couldn't tell his maker the truth, he couldn't tell godric that he was becoming attached with danalynne so he lied "because why should she suffer for protecting herself from an asshole" and godric nodded "thank you my child it really means a lot to me"

godric was about to speak again but he couldn't "thank you eric for keeping this from the magister" a small voice said and they both saw danalynne walk in toward eric and what she did next surprised them both.

she put her arms around his waist and hugged him tight "you are supposed to be resting not hugging me" eric said with a smirk and she did the same "how can anybody be able to sleep with you two in the house" she said and walked over to godric and sat down.

"mind explaining why you were bleeding?" godric asked and eric also sat down to listen "well I never went to see a doctor but I guess my mind thinks I am still there and then I bleed" I said and shrugged like it didn't mean anything.

"Eric we need to talk" danalynne said and he raised his eye brows for her to continue "I want to go and work at merlots and I promise to stay at you're house" eric was about to yell but godric cut in "I think it is a wonderful idea" he said to her but mostly to eric.

"Dawn is coming soon I think we should all head for our rooms" godric said and stood up to go to his room and with vampire speed he was there within a second.

"So… I guess I will see you tonight Eric" danalynne said and walked towards the stairs "danalynne wait…" Eric said and she turned around to look at him "I am sorry for what happened to you. No one so young must go through that" I smiled at Eric and walked over and gave him another hug and Eric rested his chin on top of her head and she just sighed and walked back upstairs.

Danalynne quickly showered and then got dressed and walked to godric's room to see his door was open.

"do you mind if I come in?" I asked him and he smiled at me "it's surprising to see someone so young with manners like yours. But please come in and join me" I walked over to him and sat on the bed on the opposite side of him. "What's bothering you little one" I smiled and thought I would never hear him call me that again "nothing I just wanted to be close to you. Do you mind if I sleep here in your room?" he raised his eyebrows and she got the wrong message so she stood up to leave.

"where do you think you're going? You're supposed to sleep here in our bedroom" he said and saw her eyes light up from happiness. She climbed under the covers and he laid down with her and godric pulling her to him, a gasp leaving her mouth and he chuckled at her.

"do I amuse you godric?" she asked him and he turned her over and looked deep into her eyes smiling down at her "yes you do in so many ways" he answered and she pulled him down to her lips kissing him goodnight.

"goodnight godric" she said and snuggled up against his chest "goodnight little one" he said back and soon he heard her breathing was even which meant she was sleeping "no one will ever hurt you again or eric and me will kill them for it" he whispered to her and kissed her head and then turned out the lights and pulled her closer to him.

As eric laid in his bed he thought about what danalynne told them it was truly shocking but his thoughts went to two questions one was this riley Compton related to bill in anyway and two where were the fang marks on her body?

Eric was listening to them talking and he heard godric talk to her and he became angry this girl was changing his maker and he didn't like it at all. "something must be done about her" he said to himself before falling asleep.

Back in bon temps: "sookie you don't understand she was the most beautiful girl I ever saw" sookie rolled her eyes at her brother because he kept talking about a girl he saw in Dallas and he wanted to find her.

"Jason you don't even know her, she could be a serial killer." Jason stared at her "sook I know I don't know her but I can't get her out of my mind" sookie felt sorry for her brother this was the first time he talked about a girl like this.

"fine what was her name?" she asked and Jason's smile lit up "danalynne. Her name was danalynne. We were supposed to meet for breakfast but she never showed up and then we came home and the thing with the maenad happened so I didn't have time to find her" sookie couldn't believe he was talking about danalynne.

"Jason I know who you are talking about I know her. Sam is trying to get her to work at merlot's. But she is already taken Jason" Jason looked at her frowning well on the bright side sookie did know her and maybe just maybe sookie was wrong and she was single.

"uh yeah I'm gonna head home. Goodnight sook" Jason said and before she could even say something he was out the door.

Danalynne woke up and saw it was already past seven at night and looked over to see godric wasn't there she got up and took a shower, 20 minutes later she walked down to the kitchen to find eric there "godric is with the queen we are leaving in 5 minutes to go see sookie"

danalynne was disappointed it seems to her that godric is always at the queen "fine I'm ready" she said and went to wait outside. Eric took out his phone and called pam "pam I need you to go into my office the red file on my desk read it and do what it says" eric told pam but she argued back "just do it pam!" eric yelled and snapped his phone shut.

He walked out to see danalynne standing looking up at the stars "come on" he said and took her around the waist and he flew them to sookie's house. They landed in the cemetery and started walking to her house. "I see you're in a mood tonight" danalynne said to eric trying to make a conversation. "I am" Eric replied back, danalynne just sighed walking behind eric.

As she was walking she thought about godric, he kind of seemed distant towards her. She wondered if she said anything that he would be angry over but did not find anything. "Can you walk faster?" Eric asked her as she saw he was far from her, she quickly ran to him and saw sookie's house. It was beautiful even if it looked worse for wear right now.

Both danalynne and eric went up the steps and waited at the door, danalynne stood behind eric but she actually just wanted to go and be alone.

"hello sookie." Eric said as she opened the door "they came for you?" he asked in a motionless voice.

"just one this morning. He took off before I could get anything out of him. Is that why you're here or do you know something about bill?" sookie asked in a hopeful tone.

" I lied to you" eric said and went to sit down only then did sookie see danalynne and noticed she was up-set so sookie listened to her thoughts 'I wonder why he is so distant towards me, I love him and that's how he treats me' sookie's eyes went wide she couldn't believe danalynne was in love with eric.

Why not godric? She went and sat next to eric and so he told them about the time he and godric was in world war two.

"you and godric were in the SS?" danalynne asked shocked because it was the first time she heard of it. Eric looked at her and sent her and angry look and then he turned back to sookie. "we posed as whatever would help us in our search" sookie saw the look eric gave danalynne and felt sorry for her "but you were hunting the Nazi werewolf's" sookie said to eric not able to imagine that "the symbol is runic.

This uh…pack dates back a lot farther then the Nazi party." Danalynne went over this in her head and then thought of something "so there not Nazi's?" she asked but eric ignored her "no they're much more than that. These are not ordinary werewolf's they're organised, well-funded, highly trained and fuelled by vampire blood."

"why didn't you tell me this last night?" sookie asked eric "the bigger question is why am I risking everything to tell you now. My loyalty is not to bill. It would be advantageous for me in numerous ways if he were to be never found but…"

Sookie looked at him shocked by his words "but?" she asked wanting him to go on "now they're coming for you and I owe you" eric said looking vulnerable and looked at danalynne and glared at her, she got the point.

"uh sookie can I go in and get a glass of water?" she asked sookie smiled at her "of course go right thru the living room and the glasses are in the sink. There is cold water in the fridge as well." Danalynne smiled back "thank you sookie you are really kind" danalynne said and earned another glare from eric she ducked her head down and quickly went inside.

Danalynne walked and found the glasses and took some tap water and filled her glass she sighed and started to sip the cool water.

"when you said you were risking everything to tell me, what did that mean?" sookie asked eric watching him for any lie.

"the goal tonight was to keep you out of danger not put you in more of it" he said and started to walk to the steps. Sookie quickly got up and followed him "eric you can't just say something like that and then leave" sookie said and eric turned around with a smirk on his face

"oh I'm not leaving. You're gonna invite me in so I can protect you… or have passionate primal sex with you" eric said and walked her into the corner of the porch "how about both?" he asks her.

"you're not gonna distract me by talking nasty" she replied confident of herself, eric smirked even bigger "I already have, so are you going to invite me in?"

Sookie raised her eyebrows at him "I'm still bills" sookie said and played with the tips of her hair with her left hand. Eric looked down and saw her engagement ring "so you are" he said coldly.

Danalynne was drinking more water and heard wood creaking behind her and turned around "eric?" she called out but heard nothing more. Danalynne turned around and looked out the kitchen window into the woods, she could have sworn she saw something moving but just thought of it as a bunny.

Eric walk past sookie on the porch and starts to speak "to have and to hold, to love and to cherish to blah, blah, blah, blah, blah until death do you part. Doesn't it bother you that you'll be the only one dying?" He asked her trying to lure her into his trap.

"I'm not gonna talk about this with you" she stated simply "okay, so you'd really stay out here than invite me in" he said looking at her and she just crossed her arms over her chest and eric's eyes wandered down for just a moment.

"one minute you lie to me then the next minute you ask me to trust you. You do something generous and selfless and then something nasty and cruel" she tells him and waits for his answer.

Eric heard a growl from inside the house and his neck snapped to the door. He vampire speeds to sookie and push her into a wall "invite me in" he tells her and she looks scared but stood her ground

"you can't bully you're way in-" she gets cut off by eric's fangs that snaps out "invite me in now!" he growls just as sookie was going to invite him in they both heard danalynne yell "ERIC!"

"please come in Mr Northman" sookie said quickly and eric zips into the house to see the wolf wanting to attack danalynne but when the wolf saw eric he turned to him.

Eric snarls ready to fight "eric don't" danalynne tells him because she doesn't want him to get hurt. The wolf growls and jumps at eric, sookie grabbed her gun and shoot towards the wolf but before it could hit him eric jumped in front of the bullet.

The bullet hit him in the stomach and he yelled out in pain "what the fuck eric!" danalynne yells at him. Sookie hears the wolfs thoughts 'holy shit V' the wolf transformed back into a man and both danalynne and sookie stared at the naked man.

The guy runs to eric and try's to bite eric but before he could he grabbed him around the throat "stay back sookie ,don't shoot he knows" eric yells "he knows what?" danalynne asked but eric ignored her "who do you work for?" eric yells at the man

"give me a taste fucker, come on" the man yells trying to get some blood "who. Sent. You?" eric yells in his face, eric lets go and the guy bites the wound on eric's stomach they both yell eric out of pain and the man out of pleasure.

"I am so gonna regret this" danalynne says and sookie looks over to her, danalynne runs to eric and tackles the guy off of him and slams them both into the wall. Danalynne hits the wall first and while she got herself together the man got up and ran for the door but before he could reach it sookie shot his leg and he whimpered.

Eric was on him in an instant "for the last time who do you work for?" and sookie hears his thoughts again 'you can't man-dog me fanger! You got nothing on Jackson' the guy looks at eric "if I tell you I'm as dead as you are. You might as well kill me now."

Eric lifts the guys hair and see the werewolf marking in his neck "as you wish" eric says before he bites into the guys neck and growls tearing a piece of flesh away while the guy screams in pain and then falls to the ground lifeless "oh…I got your rug all wet" eric says to sookie looking innocent.

Danalynne stood up and saw what happened "are you out of your fucking mind?" she asked shocked at the scene, eric only growls at her "shut the fuck up" he tells her and her eyes go wide

"do not talk to me like that" she yells at him, eric zips up and stand in front of her "fine please shut the fuck up before I kill you" he growls out into her face.

Danalynne shook her head "fuck you, I will walk home" and she starts to walk past him "you can't, you don't know where it is" he replied with a smirk on his face, danalynne turned around to look at him "I will find it myself" and turns to walk again.

Eric gets mad at her and tears his shirt in two, he took one of the pieces and tied it over her mouth to the back of her head gaging her and took the other piece and tied her hands to the railing on the porch.


	9. Chapter 9fun times

Chapter9…fun times

A/N… thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed I appreciate it a lot extra-long chapter sorry for mistakes I tried to see them all but I am half asleep right now.

Danalynne yelled at him through her gag but he ignored her and took the dead body over his shoulder, danalynne watched as sookie and eric walked to the graveyard. She tried to loosen her bonds but failed and cursed eric in her mind.

**At cemetery:** as eric buried the body he talked to sookie "fresh graves are ideal for disposing of an dead body"

Sookie looked at eric trying to think how's the best way to ask him.

"what's with you and danalynne?" she asked hoping he would answer her "I don't care for her she is just trouble on two legs" sookie found what he said quite harsh. "you know that danalynne is in love with you?" sookie asked eric and eric looked shocked at her "no she is in love with godric" eric replied fixing her mistake. "no she loves you I heard it in her head tonight, she was thinking why you were so distant towards her but she loves you and can't understand why you're treating her that way" eric thought about what sookie said and smiled he could use this piece of information against danalynne if his plan doesn't work.

"thank you for saving me" sookie said to eric trying to change the subject "how's your bullet wound?" she asked and eric turned towards her with a smirk "it would have healed faster if you would have-"

"I would never fall for than again" sookie said smiling at him "maybe next time you shoot me. I'll walk you back" he said showing her to walk in front of him. "when I listened to his thoughts I heard Jackson do you know him?" eric shook his head at her "Jackson is where he lives. He had a Mississippi accent" sookie stopped in her tracks "oh my god he's from Jackson, do you think that's where bill is? Eric we have to go there" sookie said hastily "I can't, not yet. There are more pressing matters than finding your boyfriend. You shouldn't go alone either, these werewolves are looking for you, your no good to bill and me if your dead." Eric said to sookie as he watched her get excited.

Danalynne saw eric and sookie walking back to the house and by now her wrists were rubbed raw against eric's shirt.

Sookie stepped up to the porch "I can't just sit here if we have a lead" sookie said and eric sighed as he looked down.

"at least take the day to think about it" eric said to sookie worrying for her safety.

"fine I'll leave tomorrow. I have to go, bill would do the same for me. I don't expect you to understand." Eric looked down at the ground "I understand very well" he replied

"you'll feel if I'm in trouble right?" sookie asked eric wanting to know and eric only nodded at her.

"how fast can you get to Mississippi?" eric looked at her and frowned "probably not fast enough, stay out of trouble miss Stackhouse it will do us both a favour" eric said to sookie as she turned to the door.

Eric picked up a very angry danalynne in his arms and left just like that, when sookie turned around she saw Eric and danalynne was gone.

Eric flew them to fangtasia because he needed to talk to pam about the red file. He set them down at the back door and pushed danalynne in and towards his office.

When they were in the office danalynne went to go sit on the couch but eric stopped her and turned her to him.

"I hope you learned your lesson?" eric asked danalynne and she just looked to the door.

Eric removed the gag and saw it formed a red mark over her mouth, he took his thumb to run it over the mark but danalynne turned away from him "just release my hands I need a drink" she said coldly to him.

Eric looked at the knots and saw he had to cut them off, he walked to his desk and got a dagger out of one of the drawers. Eric took the dagger and cut the piece of clothing off.

When eric saw her wrists he felt slightly bad, they were rubbed raw and bleeding a little bit. He knew she wanted a drink but she couldn't go out bleeding, she would be eaten alive.

"you're not going out, there's drinks in there" he showed her a small fridge in the corner of the room where there was drinks in for some of his human clients.

"fine…do you know when godric will be back?" eric tried to keep his growl in his throat but failed as it came out "no I do not. I need to go and see pam. Do not leave this room" and then eric walked out.

Danalynne took a bottle of vodka and drank it on the couch softly humming to herself and getting lost in both her thoughts and the bottle vodka.

"did you get it?" eric asked pam standing in the basement where nobody would hear them.

"I did. Eric are you sure you want to do this, it could end badly" pam stated her worry for this situation "yes pam I am sure, I have to do this, that…thing is changing him and I don't like it you would do the same if you were in my shoes. He even told her he loved her when she fell asleep. All godric ever did to humans was use them not love them!" eric said to pam knowing this was for the best.

"I know I would eric but I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon. Just be careful and cover your tracks so that it can't be tracked back to you" eric nodded at pam and kissed her forehead "I know, thank you my child" and eric left to go to his office to get danalynne and then go home, he had a long night ahead of him.

*catch a falling star and put it in your pocket

Save it for a rainy day…

Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket

Never let it fade away…

Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket

Everything's gonna be okay…

Danalynne softly sang to herself a half of bottle vodka later.

Danalynne sat up and looked at her wrists they were starting to bruise "shit this is gonna hurt…" she said as she tipped the bottle over her left wrist. She crushed her teeth together to stop from screaming out, it felt like hot lava on her wrist burning it more. She took the bottle in her left hand and did the same to her right wrist after it stopped burning so much she downed the rest of the bottle.

That was one thing she loved of her body, she never got drunk just tipsy and never got a hangover the next morning.

Danalynne laid on the couch wondering if she would see godric tonight and what the hell was eric's problem with her.

Danalynne didn't even hear eric come in until he slammed the door shut resulting her throwing the empty bottle at his head.

Eric ducked and the bottle hit the wall shattering into pieces "was that really necessary?" eric asked her and she looked up at him annoyed by his attitude "it's a reflex if someone scares me I defend myself and hit them or throw stuff." She replied simply waiting for a crude answer.

"I'm done so we can go" eric replied as she just sighed and got up walking to the back door not caring if he followed.

"my car is this way…" eric said pointing to the red corvette "what no more flying tonight?" danalynne asked sarcastic "no because I might get ideas to drop you" eric replied dead serious "well you can kill me too in a car crash if you want" danalynne said back at him staring right into his eyes "and ruin this beauty? I don't think so" eric said showing his car, he unlocked the doors and climbed in waiting for her to do the same.

Danalynne climbed into the car and didn't even bother to put on her seatbelt she just rested her head on the cold window staring at the trees that were only a blur to her.

Ten minutes later they stopped at eric's house and saw godric's ford mustang there and that meant he was home.

Danalynne smiled brightly and got exited, she actually wanted him sexually but was still afraid of what happened with riley.

Eric felt danalynne's excitement thru their blood bond and groaned out loud.

Danalynne jumped out the car and walked to the front door ,it felt like forever since she saw him. When she opened the door she saw godric wasn't there and assumed he was in his room. Eric came through the door looking at danalynne searching for godric. "tell godric I will be in my office if he needs me, I have some paper work to do." Eric told danalynne and headed for his office.

Danalynne went up the stairs after eric went to his office and tripped over three of the steps. When danalynne walked into their room she heard the shower running and actually thought to join godric and decided she would.

Danalynne took her shoes off first and then her jewellery, she couldn't believe she was about to do this and walked to the bathroom door.

Turning the door handle and pushing the door open her heartbeat sped up and she saw the room was full of steam.

Godric was in the shower when he heard eric's car pull into the yard and knew danalynne was with him.

He listened as eric told her he would be in his office and felt danalynne's excitement, he heard as she tripped over three steps and chuckled at her clumsiness. Godric knew she would wait for him in their room so he didn't listen anymore and went back to his shower.

Danalynne walked thru the steam and saw godric's naked pale frame in the shower. The shower doors were steamed up so she couldn't see everything and walked towards him. As danalynne stood in front of the shower door she thought of turning back but told herself no she could do this.

Slowly she pushed the shower door open and saw godric's naked back and watched as the droplets of water ran down his back.

Danalynne climbed into the shower fully clothed and no wonder godric didn't sense her, the shower could fit five people into it. She raised her right hand and touched godric's tattoo on his back and only then did he turn to her with a shocked expression on his face. "I missed you" danalynne whispered to godric.

Godric smiled at her "I missed you too" he replied, danalynne moved closer to godric and put her arms around him and hugged godric tightly.

Godric sensed her warmness and pulled her closer to him "you smell…" godric said and danalynne pulled back looking at him "smell like what?" she asked hoping she didn't smell bad. "you smell like a were with vodka mixed with blood and mint" danalynne scrunched her nose up at that "sorry we had a problem with a were and I drank and I bled" godric growled out loud when he heard she bled "why and where?" he asked looking over her fully clothed wet body.

"my wrists were tied up and I tried to get loose so I rubbed my wrists raw" . there was no way danalynne was gonna say it was eric because she already had enough problems with him.

Godric took both her hands in his and looked at her wrists "I thru some clean alcohol on them so they should heal faster" Danalynne told godric as he looked at her injuries.

"do you trust me?" godric asked danalynne and she smiled warmly at him and leaned in to brush her lips against his "of course I do" she whispered.

Godric took one wrist at a time and licked her wrists while biting his tongue to mix his blood with his saliva so that her wrists could heal instantly. Danalynne looked at her healed wrists and smiled at godric "I love you" danalynne said and blushed because it was the first time she said it to him.

Godric pulled her in for a passionate kiss and thought to himself she was the best kisser he ever had even in two thousand years. Danalynne responded to the kiss and felt godric's tongue on her lower lip and opened her mouth so that their tongues could battle it out.

Of course godric won and he tasted so sweet that danalynne moaned out loud causing godric to push her into the wall and grip her leg.

"godric lets just take this slow" danalynne said and godric nodded and kissed her neck sucking on the flesh. Godric moved back and took her shirt in his hands and looked into her blue eyes asking for permission and she nodded. Godric pulled the shirt over her head slowly and dropped it with a splash on the ground.

Danalynne lifted her arms to cover her bra covered breasts but godric stopped her "don't cover yourself you are beautiful…all of you" and leaned in to kiss her again, his kiss went from her lips to her check and down to her neck.

Danalynne could feel godric's erection and knew what he wanted, what he needed but she wasn't ready for that yet. "let's shower and then go to bed…" godric spoke against her neck "yeah I think so too." Danalynne said and pulled her denim off of her and stood only in her underwear "I won't look I promise" godric said turning his back to her.

Danalynne just shook her head and smiled while wondering why she ended up with someone so good to her, she quickly removed her bra and panties and took a deep breath smelling the shower gel godric used.

It smelled like a rainforest that just rained before dawn, danalynne wrapped her arms around godric her bare breasts pressed into his cool back and kissed his shoulder. "if you keep doing that I won't be able to hold my sanity." Danalynne laughed at him and godric could have sworn it was the first time he really heard her laugh.

Danalynne moved to the right and kissed the red mark on his back, she wanted to ask him what it was but decided she could do it later because let's face it she had the rest of her life with him. As she kissed that spot a shiver went thru godric and she smiled "do you trust me?" she whispered into his right ear "I always have and always will" he whispered back and danalynne closed her eyes at the words he said to her.

Slowly she moved her hands over his arms and felt the strong muscles there, next she moved them over his chest and felt the smallest of hair there. She turned godric to face her and saw that his pupils were dilated and his eyes were a dark green with lust in them.

Danalynne moved her lips to his and nibbled on his lower lip asking him to open his mouth and he did so easily. His lips were cold but so soft and moved in the perfect synch with hers, godric put his hands on her hips and he loved that about a woman. He loved it when a woman had wide hips not like most woman today that has boyish hips, she had to have big round hips like when he was still human. Only then did they choose woman on their size of hips to see how many children she would bare and to make sure she would survive the birth.

Danalynne felt godric's hands on her hips and moved her right hand down towards his erection.

When she grazed her hand over godric's erection he moaned into her mouth and grabbed her hips tighter. "just relax and let go…" danalynne whispered into godric's ear, godric shut his eyes tightly trying to control himself.

Danalynne took godric's hard length into her hand and stroked it slowly and she looked down and wasn't surprised to see godric was kind of big…okay so he was huge and that made danalynne a little bit scared but she knew godric wouldn't do anything she wasn't ready for.

Godric felt danalynne stoke him and started kissing her neck wanting to pleasure her too but he didn't want to push her.

Danalynne stroked him faster and a little bit harder "oh little one, you need to stop or I'm going to…" godric half moaned half growled into her neck. "don't call me little one, not now. And I want you to cum" danalynne said to godric thinking little one sounded too weird right now.

Danalynne started to twist her hand around him while pulling forward, she went faster and harder wanting to pleasure godric to the maximum.

Godric felt that he was close and he really needed to release the building pressure in his abdomen "danalynne I think I'm going to… I am so close" godric said gripping danalynne hips in a vice grip trying to ease off some of the pressure but it only became more and more by the second in the way danalynne stroked him.

"I want you to. Godric cum for me, I need you to cum for me" danalynne said out loud moaning with him. When godric heard her say those words it was the last straw and he couldn't control in anymore.

Godric shook as his orgasm hit him, it was the biggest one in a very very long time and he shouted out as he came in danalynne's hand.

Danalynne kept stroking godric until the last bit of his orgasm hit and he was shaking from the intensity, danalynne leaned in and brushed her lips against his lips. Godric felt her stroke him still and then her lips was on his and he couldn't even think strait.

Danalynne looked at godric and smiled, she opened the shower door and climbed out taking a towel and drying herself off but godric beat her to it and dried her off softly and she did the same to him.

Both of them got dressed and climbed onto the bed. Godric no needed to hide his upper body anymore wore only a boxer to bed. Danalynne wore a night dress with a short boxer to bed showing off her legs.

"so how did you end tied up?" godric asked as they both sat on the bed "long story, we can talk about it later" danalynne said not wanting to go into the subject. Godric looked at her and raised his eye brows, he could feel through their bloodbond she was hiding something.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10…making mistakes

A/N**: ****Hey guys thank you for reading and those of you that reviewed or followed I appreciate it. Now I know there will be roughly three more chapters before the end. Yes there will be a sequel so please leave some more reviews to help me write faster.**

Danalynne saw godric think and then smiled to herself and crawled to him. "what are you doing?" godric asked and danalynne smiled more wickedly, danalynne sat on godric biting her lip, she leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips wanting him closer to her.

Godric put his arms around her and pulled her closer until she was lying on him, danalynne felt godric's erection starting to rise against her and she moved her hips forward rubbing herself against him. Godric growled as she moved and took her hips in his hands to move her again and again.

"godric we need to stop…" danalynne whispered as he still moved her on him, rubbing them together and creating more friction.

Godric took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked hard grazing his fangs on the skin there.

Godric growled when he tasted a small drop of her blood and knew they had to stop now, but it was so hard for him.

Godric flipped them that he was on top now "let me reward you…let me love you" godric said as he looked into danalynne's eyes and saw her lust there.

Danalynne lifted her arms and removed her night dress revealing she had no bra on and pulled godric to her lips kissing him hard.

Godric took his hand and moved it from her stomach to her right breast slowly and when he felt her soft flesh he growled out loud moving to her breast to suck on it.

It felt so wonderful to be like this with godric it was nothing like riley he took his time and cared about my pleasure, when he sucked my breast I arched my back to him as an offering.

Godric started to grind himself against me again while sucking on my right breast, I wanted him but I wasn't ready tonight but I was ready for something else…

I pulled godric's face to mine and kissed him softly when he looked into my eyes I saw only love and lust for me so I decided I was ready for another step "bite me godric…" godric's face showed confusion and hunger "are you sure? You don't have to danalynne I require little blood" I smiled at him and kissed him with full of passion "yes I am sure" danalynne whispered and pulled him to her neck.

Godric saw her veins there and kissed her neck licking along the main vein trying to make it pleasurable for danalynne.

Godric gave on more kiss and then he bit down moaning as her blood hit his taste buds.

Danalynne moaned out loud as godric's fangs sunk in, it was so long since someone drank from her and godric made it pleasurable not hurtful, she grabbed his shoulder with her left hand and pulled him closer with her right hand gripping his hair.

Godric took his time to drink and he didn't even need to suck hard, she was an easy bleeder and he had to be careful in the future to make sure she doesn't get hurt, he moved his hand down to her boxers and slipped his hand inside teasing her thru her panties, as he tasted her blood he could tell she was still a virgin even if riley raped her, when that thought passed he sucked hard and pushed his finger against her moist centre.

Danalynne wanted his fingers in her and took her hand into her boxers and moved her panties aside and pushed his hand over her wet folds needing him so badly.

Godric got the point and pushed his one finger in between her folds feeling how wet she was, he pushed one finger into her and felt how tight she was, she was defiantly a virgin as he pushed forward and then back with his hand danalynne arched and moaned from pleasure.

Godric was full and didn't want to take more blood he bit his tongue and sealed the holes when he looked into her eyes he saw she was close and moved faster. Godric bent down and kissed her with all he had and just as she was about to cum there was a knock on the door.

"what?" godric asked while going faster and harder "I need to speak to you" eric said through the door and godric growled "it can wait till tonight" danalynne bit her lip trying not to scream "it can't, it is Isabel" godric kissed danalynne hard when he felt her clench around his finger and listened as she moaned while cumming, he pumped until she relaxed and fell into the bed.

"I will be back as soon as possible…I love you" godric said to her watching her breathe hard. "I love you too" she said and watched as he walked out of the room. When I woke up I saw godric next to me dead to the world, I silently smiled to myself and went down stairs to get something to eat, just as I poured coffee my phone rang.

"come on I didn't even have coffee yet" I said to myself reaching for my phone "hello?" I answered "hi I am looking for a miss MCcarthy?" the guy on the other side said to me "she's speaking…" I answered annoyed wanting my coffee "oh hi I heard that you have a safety degree studied in school and we kind off need one on a road crew we have, would you be interested?"

I thought about what he said and wondered how he knew and where did he hear it but why not it would be a job and I can leave as soon as sam tells me he wants me to work for him. "uh yeah sure where is this crew and who do I have to see to fill in the papers? And you guys know I am really young right?" I hope it wasn't going to take long and I didn't even want to think what eric was going to say but I didn't care it was my life even if I stayed in his house but that would change very soon.

I couldn't wait to get my own place, I really hated it to stay with someone that's why I finished school so fast. "no papers needed it's all taken care of, the crew is in bon temps and if you like you can start today, just follow the main road and you will see them, the person in charge will be informed of your arrival. And yes we understand that you are young but you have a degree"

Wow that was fast "yeah I will be there in an hour, bye" I listened as he said goodbye and quickly drank my coffee and got dressed. I left godric a note telling him I got a job and went to work and that I wasn't sure when I would be back.

I found eric's car keys and smiled to myself, I walked to the garage and got into his red corvette I hoped he wouldn't mind me borrowing his car.

I drove to bon temps and found the road crew easily, well time to find out how these guys felt at having a girl here. As I got out everyone looked at me and some of the guys even whistled at me and I just rolled my eyes. I saw a black guy working and thought I would ask him who is in charge

"hello I need to find the person in charge" when he turned and looked at me he smiled "well honey that person is asleep while we working our sexy asses off" I knew right then I would love this guy "well that is going to change" I said not giving anything away "and how you gonna do that sweetie?" I loved how men thought a girl can't do man work

"well uh…" the guy looked at me and smiled "I lovely lady am the Lafayette, the best gay motherfucker you will ever meet" I laughed at him loving his confidents "well Lafayette I am danalynne you're new safety officer" and by seeing his expression he didn't expect that.

"hey Jason!" he yelled at the guy sleeping in the truck "what? I am awake" I walked to the truck and saw it was the guy from the hotel "you know Jason it is not safe for the guy in charge to sleep" I said thru the open window "fuck I said I aint sleeping I am just resting from…" he was cut off when he saw it was me.

"danalynne" he said and pushed his truck door open but too fast and hit me causing me to fall backwards into someone and we both crash landed on the ground "danalynne I am so sorry I didn't mean to hit you" I heard Jason say but I just stared at the guy under me "I'm so sorry and thank you for breaking my fall I didn't mean to…Hoyt?" I asked seeing who was under me. He looked up into my eyes when I said his name he rolled us over and now I was under him.

"danalynne? Is it really you it has been so long" I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug "wait you know each other?" Jason asked as we hugged, Hoyt let go and helped me up, while I tried to pull my shirt up because my t-shirt was down my shoulder "well I'm not doing a good job if there's blood on my first day" I said looking how bad the cut was on my shoulder from a rock.

"wait you're the new safety guy?" I laughed holding my shoulder "well I wouldn't say guy but yeah I'm you're safety girl" Jason smiled at me and Hoyt didn't stop looking at me "so how do you know each other?" Jason asked me and Hoyt.

"well I was just passing thru town a few years back and we both wanted the same comic book and there was only one left and when we both reached for it we touched hands so I told him he could have it and I will get the next one, and it was a limited edition and he ripped the front page off only to write his number on it, after that we talked on the phone and we became phone boyfriend and girlfriend but soon we lost contact and now this" I said smiling at hoyt and he smiled back at me.

"wow I can't believe you are here" hoyt said to me smiling more "you should meet my girlfriend" hoyt said and I looked at him weird "you mean you cheated on me with a girl?" I asked angry but when hoyt was about to apologise I started laughing so loud that my stomach started to hurt "your still the same old hoyt" I said punching him softly on the shoulder.

"come on let's get that fixed" Jason said taking me to the back of his truck. Once my shoulder was cleaned I met everyone on the road crew and soon everyone was packing up to go home "so I will see you guys tomorrow" I said walking to eric's corvette "hey wait up" Jason said with hoyt right behind him.

"we are going to merlot's if you want to come with we can catch up and get to know each other" I looked at Jason and then hoyt not knowing "I don't know guys…" I told them trying to decide if I should go with "come on it would be fun" hoyt said to me "fine I will come along but first round is on me" Jason shook his head "no you're a girl I will pay" I looked at him with my eyebrows raised "hey listen to your boss, or else I will report you" I said smirking and Jason smirked back "fine, fine but second is on me" I smiled and nodded.

I followed them to the bar happy to see Sam's bar finally, it was about an hour to sunset so I could have one drink and then go to Eric's home.

"hey you guys go and grab a table I will get the beer" I told the guys walking to the bar "hey sam, how are you doing tonight?" I asked looking at him "well hey you, it's good just sookie is gone so I am short a waitress and it is a busy night tonight" I looked around and saw it was really busy so maybe I could help out. "hey sam about the job…" sam looked up at me his blue eyes sparkling "oh please tell me you are saying yes?" I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders "well kind off I can help you out tonight if you want to" I said and he smiled wider.

"yes that would help a lot, have you found a place yet?" he asked me and I looked down "no not yet I'm kind of still looking ,so where are the uniforms?" I said to sam "right in my office I will show you the way and show you you're new apartment, I know it's not much but it is something" sam said leading me to the back, I looked up at him shocked.

"oh no sam I wasn't trying to buy you, it is fine I can stay where I am for a bit longer" I said walking into his office "I know and I want to and if it's about rent money I won't ask you" sam said closing the door behind him "sam no I can't ask that of you" I sat down in the chair "you aren't asking and I am saying so please stop being rude and just accept" sam said with a smile.

Danalynne laughed and sam joined in after sam left danalynne got dressed and went out to help Arlene.

"hey guys here is you're beer anything else? Danalynne asked hoyt and Jason "do you work here now?" Hoyt asked with a smile "well kind of just for tonight" after she gave them some food she went on the whole night.

"I think you can leave now if you want" sam said to danalynne, she looked down to see it was two in the morning "yeah I should go I will see you tomorrow to get my keys from you, night sam" she said and walked to the office to get her things "yeah goodnight and just call if you need anything" danalynne smiled and walked to eric's car.

When she got home she called out for them but no one was there, danalynne was tired and went to her room she saw no note from godric and that shook her, she showered and shaved in ten minutes and then climbed into bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

When danalynne woke up she looked to her side but saw no godric and thought to herself where he was, she showered and got dressed, she went downstairs but saw there was no car for her so she called a cab.

The cab dropped her right at the graveyard and walked the rest of the way to sookie's house, luckily she remembered the address that sookie gave her, as danalynne walked she saw sookie and then a man ran after her so she also ran to the house.

Just as sookie was in the house she yelled and the man grabbed her and said "hey. Hold on. Hey" he said and just then danalynne jumped on his back and the man growled and pushed her into the wall, danalynne cried out as a piece of metal went thru her shoulder and instantly let go of the man.

The man looked at her and growled then looked at sookie "listen eric northman's the one who sent me, I'm alcide herveaux I'm here to look after you."

Sookie nodded and then looked at danalynne "danalynne you're bleeding"

Danalynne looked at the same shoulder the rock cut and saw a nail right thru her shoulder, she pushed herself forward off the nail and whimpered "sookie do you have any medical stuff that I can stitch her back up?" alcide asked "uh yeah sure right upstairs first door on the left is everything you would need, I will make tea while you're busy" sookie then walked to the kitchen.

Danalynne walked with alcide upstairs and sat down on the bed, alcide got all the supplies and went to stitch danalynne's shoulder but found it was going to be hard, "uh…we kind of have a problem" alcide said to her as he stood behind her with all the medical stuff "and what is the problem Mr herveaux?" She asked turning to him, alcide looked nervous and started to sweat a little "uh you have to take your shirt off" danalynne raised her eyebrows at him and looked at her shoulder "well my shoulder hurts like hell so you'll have to cut it off."

Alcide gulped down and took the scissors and cut her shirt open, and the way it was open showed her breast a little bit "this is gonna hurt" alcide said to her for comfort, before alcide wiped her shoulder with antiseptic alcohol he went and stood in front of her, he unbuckled his belt and danalynne was shocked and angry "what the hell do you think you are doing?" she growled out ready to leave but alcide pushed her back down, he gave the belt to her "bite down on this, because it will really hurt" danalynne narrowed her eyes at him and took the stupid belt.

Danalynne put the belt between her teeth waiting for the pain, as alcide pushed the wet cloth to her shoulder danalynne bit down and was glad it was there or else would she would have chipped her teeth, she felt the needle go in and watched as alcide worked thru the mirror.

Danalynne looked at alcide but really looked, his brown hair that was a little bit long was wavy and then his beard, she hated it when a man had a beard but it kind of suited him…she was sure if he shaved it off he would look naked…well at least his face would.

But she had to stop thinking like that she was with godric…she wasn't sure what to call them but she was sure they were together.

" and we are done" alcide said wiping his forehead, danalynne took the belt out of her mouth and saw her teeth went right thru the leather and when danalynne stood her shirt got caught on the peace of branch in the room that the maenad decorated the whole house with and it ripped down opening it completely, danalynne just shut her eyes and sighed. "why is everything going wrong today?" she said to herself.

Alcide cleared his throat and pulled his shirt off "you can use mine, I have a spare one in my truck" , danalynne turned around and took the shirt from him as she tried to pull it on she moaned out in pain "here let me help you" alcide said stepping towards her, he first did the injured shoulder and then the other slowly pulling the shirt down, he was close enough to smell her hair and it smelled like a musky fruit and he loved it and let a growl slip past his lips.

Danalynne looked at him when he growled and then looked at his lips while biting her own without noticing, alcide saw her bite her lower lip

and couldn't resist, faster than ever he pressed his lips to hers, sucked her bottom lip into his own, danalynne moaned out loud.

she couldn't help it godric was distant towards her and alcide was so warm…no she can't do this, she pushed him back and looked at the ground "I am sorry I shouldn't have done that" alcide said and looked at her with pleading eyes "no no it was me, and don't worry it's probably the fumes of the medicine" danalynne said with a dry laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11… ouch that hurt

A/N…**wow that was amazing, thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. Keep it up and I will post it sooner. THANK YOU! **

Danalynne and alcide walked down the stairs sitting at the table just as sookie brought the tea.

"the house is in no shape for guests right now, but I will tell you about it in the car alcide" sookie said giving alcide his tea "yes it is" sookie said and danalynne looked at sookie confused "what just happened…oh did you read his mind?" but alcide asked sookie "so we can have a whole conversation with me here clamped shut?" sookie sat down "yes we can but it is quite rude, but in a room full of people it could come in handy."

Alcide nodded "I'll keep that in mind, but what I don't understand if you had eric northman's blood and all why can't he protect you himself?"

Sookie looked grossed out "it's not like that, I'm not his. So why you?" sookie asked him back.

Alcide sighed and looked down "my dad loaned money from eric northman and now I'm helping him pay it off, and you can't get in without someone from inside".

Danalynne listened to him talk and smiled because in so many ways alcide was just like her "so are you friends with them?" she asked wanting to know "I wouldn't call them friends, my ex is banging their leader" alcide said looking heartbroken " I'm sorry" danalynne said really meaning it because she went thru heartbreaks before.

"one came for me two nights ago" sookie said to alcide trying to change the subject "yeah northman said something like that, looks like a hell of a fight…so do you usually jump on people?" alcide said looking back at danalynne. Sookie felt like alcide was really interested in danalynne and was happy for him and her but still wondering what eric will say or even godric.

"only when I'm threatened or if someone I care about is in trouble" danalynne said smiling and alcide smiled back "how do you know eric northman?" alcide asked danalynne hoping she wasn't banging him.

"well I live with him and I'm dating his maker" danalynne said shrugging "wow I didn't know that" alcide said really disappointed, sookie opened her mind to hear both of them think 'shit stop thinking about it sookie can hear you…her lips was perfect on mine, and when her breasts were pressed to me, oh and when her shirt was open and her bra was showing…no stop thinking like that' sookie heard alcide's thoughts but when she turned to danalynne it was just empty like a fog in her mind just black and filled with fog.

'why can't I hear her?" sookie thought to herself "yeah that's why I came" danalynne said pulling sookie out of her thoughts.

"so you ready to go?" alcide asked sookie and she nodded "yeah I'll pack light" sookie said and once again heard alcide's thoughts 'wow she's beautiful, can't believe she's dating a fanger, the way her eye's shine and that smile, plus the way she licks her lips…oh shit there she does it again and only to think her lips was on mine and it tasted so sweet' sookie looked shocked at alcide and then danalynne, she couldn't believe they had kissed and her shirt was ripped so that was why she was wearing his shirt and he had a different one on " I'm gonna go pack" sookie said "yeah sook I have to go but let me know if you find anything" danalynne said and gave sookie a hug "I will and take care okay" and danalynne nodded, sookie went to go and pack.

"so I hope I will see you again?" danalynne said to alcide while walking to the door "yeah sure we can meet up sometime when we get back" alcide said opening the door for her "thanks alcide…for the shoulder" she said walking to the cab she called "yeah I am really sorry about that" alcide said rubbing his beard, danalynne stood by the car and alcide just hugged her goodbye, firstly she was stiff but then she put her arms around him as well.

"okay I'm ready to go" sookie said by the door and danalynne pulled away and got into the car and drove away. Danalynne walked into eric's house and went to her room to start packing and there was still no godric, danalynne was halfway packed when she noticed it was already nightfall and neither godric or eric was there yet…"enough is enough" danalynne said out loud to herself and got up ready to go to fangtasia to see where godric was and what was going on.

Once she got to fangtasia she saw there was no line of fangbangers so they must be closed but why? Danalynne walking onto the bar and saw it was empty and then a strong wind passed her quickly and she knew it was eric so she walked to his office.

"let her go. I'm the one you want." Eric said to the magister feeling pam's pain as she was hanging on his torture devise.

"oh you've got the wrong man, my dog at my homework. Excuses are one thing I can assure you do not get better with age. Do you deny blood was being sold in your area?" the magister asked eric while looking back at pam.

"not on my orders" eric said plainly and the magister raised his eyebrows "then who's, your queens?" the magister asked turning a whimpering pam to eric so that they were face to face, "what shall it be sheriff?" the magister asked "desecration of the blood or treason against your regent?" the magister asked again pulling silver down pam's chest making her scream out in pain.

"It was bill Compton" pam screamed looking at eric and eric quickly caught on "it's true. He's…he's gone missing, you've seen how easily he betrays our kind for personal gain. I believe he's behind this and I'm gathering evidence to bring him to you. Now let me finish my work" eric said to the magister and just then godric came down the stairs looking at the magister and then to pam.

"so glad you could join us godric, I thought you taught your child better than to sell vampire blood, they say the loss of a child is the deepest of despair" the magister said turning to pam.

"godric what the hell is going on, I haven't seen…" danalynne said as she came down the basement stairs but stopped when she saw the guy and pam being tortured.

"danalynne not now" godric said formally to her and waved her off, danalynne was about to go back up the stairs but the guy's voice stopped her "who is she?" he asked and godric answered "she is my human" the magister laughed out loud "godric has a human, I never would have thought to see this day…come here human" he ordered and danalynne turned to godric to see him nod and then she walked to him.

The magister walked around her and saw no fang marks "godric you say she is yours but I see no fang marks and I can smell eric's blood in her along with yours. Explain now" he said and godric looked at Eric then at danalynne worrying for her.

"well eric's blood is in her because she needed blood she was in danger and dying, for the fang marks she likes to be bitten in exotic places"

Danalynne's eye's went wide when he said that but went along with it because she could tell this guy was a law person and even higher that eric.

The magister turned around walking to pam "very well then show me" he said and turned to danalynne "show you what magister?" godric asked and danalynne was shocked because riley told her about the magister and what he could do.

"show me where the bite marks are" he said while standing and waiting, danalynne knew godric sealed his bite mark and the only fang marks she had was covered by her shirt that riley made.

Danalynne turned to godric and mouthed to him "rip my shirt open" godric looked at her shirt that she wore. She wore a long turtle neck with jeans and heels, he looked weird at her when she mouthed that to him but decided to trust her.

Luckily danalynne forgot to cover the fang marks before she came to fangtasia but unlucky for her godric would see the marks now and won't want her after that, godric lifted her chin and started to rip her shirt open all the way down and when he looked down he saw the bite marks on her breasts and ribs but what he couldn't understand is why he didn't see them when they were in the shower because he would have noticed them but decided he would ask her when they were alone.

Danalynne turned to the magister to show him the marks and could see he was pleased "wow godric you really like this one with all those bite marks" the magister said looking at godric again "yes magister she is quite delicious" he answered and eric looked at her but more at the marks on her body but soon his attention was pulled to the magister again "eric you know the right way to punish a V seller is to torture his maker right?" eric's head snapped up at those words "magister I…"

But was cut of "you can do nothing so let me finish, I will not punish godric for your foolishness but I can still have some fun, so I will not punish godric but will torture pam and godric's human"

Danalynne's heart sank when he said that and her heart started to speed up "magister is that necessary" godric asked him not wanting her to get hurt because he knew how cruel the magister was.

"yes it is godric I am the magister and that is my ruling…" the magister said grabbing danalynne and cuffing her to the table in a blink of an eye, the magister took a sharp dagger and dragged it down danalynne's chest but didn't cut it until he came to her stomach and then pushed the point in making a drop of blood appear and then he pushed it in half way and danalynne cried out in pain and a tear ran down her face.

Godric growled at the magister but soon held it in when the magister looked sharply at him warning him "two days Mr northman or they die…the true death and an awful death." He said turning to eric and eric nodded and then left in vampire speed.

Godric was by danalynne's side whipping her tear away " I will get you out of here as fast as I can" he told her and she nodded at him.

"you can go now godric I have work to do" the magister said walking to pam, godric laid a single kiss on danalynne's lips and then left leaving both danalynne and pam to the magister's mercy.

As godric and eric flew to Mississippi godric gave eric a harsh look "if she dies because of your stupidity you will suffer" eric looked at his maker shocked that he would choose a human over him, he had to do something to remove danalynne from their lives and he knew just how to do it, "she won't, pam's life is also at stake here." And with that they flew to the king Russell.

The magister walked to pam smiling and then to danalynne lifting the table so that it was facing pam "I will tell you how this is going to work. I will start torturing pam and when you danalynne think she had enough you will tell me so and then I will torture you and so vice versa"

The magister walked to the table with all the silver items on it and chose a silver chain as he stood before pam he dragged it over her cheek causing her to scream out and next he dragged it over her stomach, pam screamed out louder "torture me!" danalynne screamed out to the magister not able to handle pam's screams "no don't." pam said and danalynne looked at her.

"I can heal slowly you can't danalynne" pam stated but danalynne shook her head "yes you can heal but silver cant harm me" danalynne said to pam and the magister turned to danalynne "can't harm you? Oh dearest let me prove you wrong" the magister said as he slammed the silver chain with force on danalynne's right ankle breaking it instantly. Danalynne screamed out and looked at pam before it all went black.

Danalynne stared at the ceiling in the basement as she woke up hearing pam grown out loud, danalynne looked at pam and saw her flesh burning from the silver.

Danalynne only felt a numb pain in her ankle but that was it so she told the magister to torture her instead.

For those two days the magister showed pam and danalynne no mercy, the magister was currently busy with pam because danalynne passed out about an hour ago when the magister dipped a dagger into salt and then stabbed danalynne over and over.

"I come bearing gifts…because I want you to know how rotten I feel about the way I've been treating you two. I sent one of my minions to tiffany's to pick up a little something for you." The magister said to pam taking the small box out.

"how did you know I was a tiffany's girl?" pam asked the magister in a ruff voice.

"mmm most girls are and those who aren't just think there not." The magister said showing pam the earrings "there beautiful" pam told him and he looked at her frowning "there sterling silver…" pam smiled up at him "excellent they'll match my chains" she said in a happy voice "your ears are already pierced…I guess I have to settle with your eyelids, do you object?" the magister asked pam waiting for her to spill the beans but to no avail.

"not at all" pam replied waiting for the magister to just do it "very well" the magister said taking off his glove and then taking pam's eyelid between his fingers, just as he was going to push it in eric came in yelling "enough!" pam let an audible sigh saying eric's name. godric stood next to eric looking at danalynne that was unconscious at the moment, he wanted nothing but to go to her and take her far away.

The magister sighed disappointedly "Mr northman, it's only enough if bill Compton is with you. Is he?" the magister asked turning to eric "no magister but the queen of Louisiana is" eric replied looking at pam the magister smile cruelly at eric "our deal was…" but eric cut him off "I'll confess that you were correct suspecting me but everything I did was at her behest" eric told the magister with the queen right next to him.

"you realise of course, your committing treason…throwing your queen under the bus as you are?" the magister asked eric knowing he could kill him for this.

"oh but she is no longer my queen my loyalty is to Mississippi now" eric answered as the king of Mississippi Russell edgington came down the stairs replying "and Mississippi is proud to claim Mr northman as one of her own." Russell looked around in the basement admiring it "love the place, love the vibe, we must talk franchising later" Russell told eric and eric nodded.

The magister laughed "Russell edgington" he said turning to him "you may call me king" Russell said to the magister "is it true what northman says?" the magister asked irritated at the queen "yes it is magister" the red head queen replied "well then I am afraid I am going to have to arrest you" the magister said and started reading the authorities rights.

"the authority?" Russell asked laughing at the magister "are you serious? Who are the authority? What gave them the authority? Nothing. No one." Russell told the magister clearly pissed off.

Eric went to pam and asked her if she was okay she only nodded at eric smiling.

Russell kept saying things about the authority "I no longer see the authority" Russell said again and the magister only shook his head "you do realise…" but he stopped as eric lifted pam's chain and the magister turned to him yelling "she stays on the table…you are aware that just saying that is a cardinal sin?" the magister finished.

"I am aware what though little boat I am putting you in. honestly it is fun. The queen and I are to be married" Russell said and the queen rolled her eyes.

"I have to get orders from the authority, so I cannot wed you unless the authority…" the magister said but russell cut him off "fuck the authority" russell yelled and in a second unchained pam and pushed her away and thru the magister on it instead also chaining him up.

"you pathetic fool" russell told the magister taking a small stake and repeatedly stabbed him but not in the heart "you sure can dish it out but you sure can't take it can you magister?" pam asked smiling at him, eric standing next to her "let's see how this play out pam, we could always taunt later" eric said to pam.

Godric went to danalynne seeing how pale she was, godric unchained her and picked her up, godric told russell that he was going to take her to eric's home to clean her up. Russell told him to let him know how danalynne was doing later but eric glared at danalynne wanting her out of their lives, he would have let the magister kill her but pam's life was also on the line.

Godric left and was soon at the house and in their room but saw that all danalynne's stuff was packed, he laid her gently on the bed, he opened her mouth and bit into his wrist, as soon as he felt the wound was big enough he held it over her mouth and waited.

Soon danalynne was healing and she started waking up feeling godric's wrist in her mouth and took his arm in her hands pulling it closer and taking one more gulp and then pushed his arm away.

"thank you" danalynne said to godric noticing he wasn't looking at her at all "godric.." she started but godric cut her off "don't danalynne you could have died, I could have lost you…eric was stupid and reckless I should…" godric was cut of this time by danalynne's lips on his own "godric I am alive because of you…that already says everything" danalynne told him and kissed him again.

Godric growled and flipped them over pinning her to the bed.

Godric kissed her fiercely never wanting to let her go, he pushed his hips against hers earning a moan from her.

"godric…" danalynne said between the kiss but godric kept kissing her so she pushed him away looking into his eyes "godric…" she said breathless, godric smiled at her "yes my love?" he asked her looking only in her eyes "I…I could have died back there" she said and watched godric's face turn into an angry gaze "but I didn't…I know you just saved me but I have an favour to ask of you" she said and godric sighed and nodded his head at her "of course my love anything for you" godric replied waiting for her to ask him.

"godric I want you to be my first" she replied blushing a little and looked at him seeing him think "your first what danalynne?" godric asked her confused.

Danalynne smiled at him and sat up to lean into him only to whisper into his ear "the first one to take my mind, body and soul. Godric I want…no I need you to take me, take my blood and make love to me right now."

Godric pulled away from her at lightning speed shaking his head "that is only my blood talking danalynne you do not mean it" godric told her in a stern voice, danalynne shook her head from left to right "no godric it isn't, I need you, before something happens to me…I love you godric and I need to feel your love"

Godric searched danalynne's eyes for any doubt and he couldn't find any.

"danalynne what if you regret it tomorrow?" he asked her not knowing what to do. Danalynne looked down sadly thinking he didn't want her in that way.

"godric do you even want to have sex with me?" she asked in harsh tone, godric didn't focus because when she said sex all his blood went down to his building hard on.

"of course I don't want anything…anyone but you." He replied without missing a beat.

"then why won't you?" she asked walking to him slowly.

"because I want it to be perfect for you" godric said lifting her chin up "but godric you are perfect" she insisted but saw godric was still hesitating with a sigh she dropped her shoulders in defeat "fine I will give you a week, if you're not up to it in a week I will still understand, but know now that this week that's coming will be so hard" danalynne said and when she said hard she rubbed godric thru his pants.

Godric growled out when she touched him making him even more hard "okay in a week I will claim you in every way possible" godric said and kissed her fiercely on her lips "now let's get some sleep I am sure you are tired" godric told her and led her to the bed.

Danalynne watched as godric climbed into his side and then she snuggled up to him with her head on his chest knowing in a weeks' time she would no longer be a virgin.

The next night danalynne woke up and heard the shower running knowing godric was taking one, she stretched out and went to join him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12…don't let eric die

A/N:sorry it is so short but it's a quick Christmas present. We are near the end and I hope I see more review's please! Thank you. Sorry for the cliffy.

An hour later both of them was walking to fangtasia and much against danalynne's wishes.

Just as they walked in danalynne saw eric talking to the blond woman that usually on TV.

" my family was massacred. All of them, by wolves, I managed to kill one and I watched him change into a man at the end of my sword. And these wolves, they're the same, Sweden, Germany, here.

I have waited a thousand years for this" eric told nan Flanagan with the most emotion in his eyes.

Nan listened to the authority "yes, yes I understand. I am flying right away" she replied getting up and eric was more than shocked "what? That's it?" eric asked dumbfounded.

Nan turned to him looking back at godric and then eric again "your on lock down until the authority makes a decision" with that said she left with the guard's.

All the vampires which was pam, eric and godric slept in coffins and danalynne took the couch in eric's office.

By the time danalynne woke up nan was there again and when danalynne stepped out she heard nan say "when you kill russell edgington bring me his fangs or I will have yours"

Danalynne looked at eric searching him but he pulled out his phone to call his lawyer.

Godric was out to go see one of his old friends and danalynne sat at a booth in fangtasia listening to the lawyer and pam plus eric.

"yvetta do you know how to sign?" eric asked her but she looked so confused "no I do not understand" she replied in her accent "oh for fuck sakes, I will do it" danalynne said storming to eric and grabbed the pen signing her name to the paper.

Danalynne walked to the back hearing yvetta yell at eric and then he yelled at her and then pam yelled at eric.

Pam was rich because if eric died everything went to her.

Almost two hours later danalynne heard sookie yell and went in search for her not knowing she was back, just as she went out she saw eric carrying a fuming sookie over his shoulder down to the basement "I knew I shouldn't have trust you" sookie yelled at eric and eric only smirked "you were right" he replied and chained sookie around the neck to a devise "let me go!" sookie yelled out to eric but he ignored her.

Danalynne came down the stairs seeing sookie chained up "eric let her go" danalynne said angry at him "no" he replied casually.

Danalynne walked around him "fine then I will pick the lock" she said getting a hair pin out of her ponytail.

"danalynne go up stairs before you get hurt" eric warned her but she ignored him and continued picking the lock.

Eric had enough and ripped danalynne away from sookie and chained her to the wall in the far corner where she couldn't reach sookie.

"eric! You fucking let me go now or I will kill you" danalynne screamed at eric when he walked away. "eric!" sookie yelled as eric walked up the stairs.

Danalynne and sookie both sat in silence trying to think of a way out until yvetta came rushing down the stairs "rush, quick I help" she said and unchained sookie "I thought you were on eric's team?" sookie asked as they unchained danalynne "him? Big stupid blonde I hate" she spat out.

All three of them left to find pam and bill fighting, sookie helped bill and yvetta chained pam to the stripper pole with and bill left when danalynne told sookie to leave because she wasn't done with pam.

Yvetta pulled harder and pam screamed out "that's enough yvetta!" danalynne screamed at the stripper "take the cash and just go" she told her and the stripper quickly did as she was told, as soon as yvetta left danalynne unchained pam and pam grabbed danalynne around the throat making her gasp for air "you stupid girl" she snarled at danalynne "you let the only chance that eric can live escape" pam yelled and in a flash chained danalynne in the basement again.

"pam! I can help just let me out!" danalynne yelled but pam just walked out.

Danalynne fell asleep for two hours and when she woke up she saw the hair pin she was going to use before and quickly picked the lock.

As danalynne was walking slowly up the stairs she kept wondering why didn't godric come and help her, surly he felt her fear.

As she walked out she saw sookie tied to a chair yelling "I hate you. All of you!" sookie said to all the vampires.

Danalynne looked around and saw pam, eric, godric , bill and russell edgington.

Danalynne's heart sped up because she saw what russell did on TV and heard that eric killed his lover Talbot, that was actually the same Talbot at Riley's so it was a win win.

"I'm intrigued" danalynne heard russell say to eric and eric smiled "excellent" he replied smirking at godric. All the vampires noticed the second heart beat and looked at danalynne, russell smiled and eric growled it was only godric and sookie that looked worried at her. Russell turned to eric saying "on one condition" and eric nodded "whatever you like" he told the king.

"you go first" russell said and eric and pam looked at each other the same time "I'd love to" eric replied walking around sookie.

Pam and eric was talking in a corner while russell asked sookie what fairy powers she was hiding.

"don't do it. What if it doesn't work?" pam asked eric afraid

"oh it will work…come on what is this?" eric asked seeing tears in pam's eyes.

"nothing it's the bleeds" pam replied but eric wasn't fooled "you know I love you more when your cold and heartless" he said kissing her forehead.

"eric silver bill, godric and danalynne to make sure they don't intervene" russell told eric and in a flash everyone was chained including godric.

"shall we?" eric asked russell and he smiled brightly "do, lets" and they both walked to sookie just as they wanted to bite bill spoke up "one caveat gentlemen. If you drain her completely, that's the last fairy blood you'll ever drink"

"good point" eric said smiling and russell replied "we are schooled. Onward to adventure" he said laughing.

"if this is you trying to help me, thanks for nothing" sookie said coldly to bill.

Danalynne watched both men circle sookie and she couldn't let this happen, she knew sookie was going to die if they both fed from her so she quickly thought of a plan.

"don't!" danalynne yelled and russell groaned out loud "russell can drink from one fairy and eric from another one" she said and made russell freeze instantly, before danalynne could blink russell was before her "and where do you suppose we find another fairy?" russell laughed and danalynne smiled "eric can drink from me" she said and all the heads snapped to her.

Russell laughed out loud "you are a mere human not a fairy" danalynne shook her head "no I am also a half blood but sookie has just a little more that's why you can't smell me but when I bleed you can smell it" she told both russell and eric.

Russell grabbed her arm and cut it with his fingernail, as soon as danalynne saw a drop of blood she focused to make it smell like fairy blood, russell inhaled her blood smell and smiled at her "why should eric drink from you when I can?" he asked danalynne licking his lips "well because sookie is more fairy and tastes better" danalynne said hoping it would work.

Godric tried to get loose trying to stop danalynne but he knew she had a plan not to let eric die.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13…a freak.

A/N: so this is it. This is the last chapter and then comes the sequel! Please leave reviews and let me know if you have any questions. Thank you for reading my piece of work and doing all that you guys do to support me.

Eric looked at danalynne smelling her blood but it was the first time it smelled like that.

Russell took a drop of danalynne's blood into his mouth groaning out load and then did the same with sookie.

"very well eric you drink from danalynne and I shall drink from miss Stackhouse" russell said to eric and eric looked at danalynne glairing daggers at her when he unchained her.

"what are you doing?" he hissed at her and she only shook her head "trust me" she whispered to eric, danalynne heard sookie scream and then saw russell feeding off of her.

Danalynne looked at eric breathing hard because she knew what was coming.

Danalynne pulled eric close to her "drink until there is only a quarter of blood left in me or drink three and a half pints" she told eric and saw his eyes searching hers "do it eric!" she hissed and he pulled her neck to the side biting down she screamed out of pain.

Godric yelled at eric to stop but he did as he was told and drank until only a quarter was left, eric laid danalynne on the floor watching her breathe out "kiss me" but eric looked at godric and also saw godric frozen at her request "eric kiss me or it won't work" eric looked back at her and licked his lips, eric bend down and brushed his lips against hers, as soon as he did he felt a pull that was pushing him to deepen the kiss and that's how he let his tongue into her mouth tasting all of her.

Eric stood up and left danalynne on the floor and walked to the door, he had to shield his eyes as he came into the sun.

Russell and Pam watched eric walk outside and russell laughed happily.

"It's fairies. Fucking fairies, who knew?" Russell said out loud happily, Pam and russell watched eric signal russell to come outside.

"Unchain me I have to feed sookie" bill said to Russell and Pam but they ignored him.

Godric watched danalynne on the ground watching her breathe and knew if he didn't get his blood into her soon she would die.

"Pam let me go I need to feed danalynne she is dying" godric ordered Pam but it fell on deaf ears.

"my hands are shaking, I feel like a little child" russell exclaimed and Pam looked at him with a forced smile "what are you waiting for?" she asked him and watched as russell walked out and then her bloody tear ran down her pale cheeks.

Russell stood next to Eric and when Eric turned he could see he was burning, russell tried to run but eric bound them together with a silver handcuff.

"you fucking mad man!" russell yelled out sinking to the ground, "be brave we'll die together" eric told russell and russell screamed out.

Bill got loose and fed sookie but as soon as sookie was healed she slapped bill "you fucking betrayed me again" sookie said sharply "russell is gone, I saved you again" bill said back to her and sookie looked around seeing no russell but also no eric "where is eric?" she asked and looked around again, "outside burning" Pam told sookie and sookie looked at the TV not believing it.

"he bound them by silver, it is the only way to get rid of the king" bill told sookie hoping she doesn't do what he thinks she wants to, "I can't let him do that" sookie said and walked out the door before bill could stop her.

"bill unchain me now she is dying" godric yelled at him and bill turned to him frowning "why should I let you go, your progeny is the main problem between me and sookie so why should I help you?" bill said and turned to see sookie outside.

Danalynne felt it coming she felt it was close so she looked at godric and smiled at him "stay with me danalynne, you're going to be alright" godric told her but she knew she wasn't "godric take care of him and promise me you won't do something reckless" danalynne asked godric but godric shook his head no "promise me godric, promise me you won't please it's my last wish" she begged him but godric still shook his head "do not speak like that you will be fine, after this is done I will claim you" godric told her and danalynne shook her head.

It was here it was time thankfully Russell didn't know she wasn't a real fairy but she knew how to save eric.

Sookie saw them lying in the sun burning and told them they were insane she searched eric's pockets for the key but didn't find it, she tried to use her powers but it didn't work until russell made her mad and then she blasted the handcuff with her fairy light and she was about to drag eric inside when it happened.

Danalynne laid there waiting and then it started, she felt it pull her and she screamed out loud causing all vampires to look at her "Pam let me go now!" godric yelled but Pam did nothing "godric…godric I love you" danalynne breathed out and then screamed again, her whole back was arched because of the pain, danalynne coughed up blood and felt her insides being shredded but it was actually something else being ripped out.

Danalynne knew it was almost over and gave one last scream and turned her head to godric to see a red bloody tear running down his face, danalynne smiled at him once more and when she breathed her last breath out, with it came a purple smoke out of her mouth and as soon as it was out of her she went motionless with her eyes closed but all the vampires knew she was dead because they heard no heartbeat, no breathing…danalynne was dead.

Godric growled out and let his bloody tear fall freely as he watched danalynne's body.

Sookie was about to drag eric inside when she saw a purple smoke go into eric's mouth and eric started to heal completely, russell looked at eric amazed at what he saw, eric was standing in the sun but soon eric fell to his knees crutching his chest "eric are you okay?" sookie asked him and he looked at her with bloody tears in his eyes "my heart its beating" he told her and sookie looked at him shocked.

Eric dragged russell inside and chained him up, sookie saw godric still chained and let him out, all the vampires looked at eric hearing his heartbeat and then all of them looked at danalynne, sookie saw her friend dead on the ground and burst out in tears knowing she saved her, godric held danalynne to his body but she was as cold as he was.

Eric saw danalynne dead and knew she saved him but he was happy because she was out of their lives, but still they hated each other and she saved him.

Godric took a sheet and pulled it over danalynne and all the vampires went to ground until night fall.

Sookie was sitting at the bar silently crying when the door to fangtasia opened and the sun burned Russell "how did you know to come for me?" sookie asked alcide as he walked towards her.

"I'm here because Eric called me, said he needed my help with something, promised to settle all my dad's debts" alcide told her and sookie sighed out an oh "why are you in trouble again?" alcide asked her smiling and sookie smiled back "when am I not in trouble" she told him and they both laughed a bit.

Alcide saw russell tied up and frowned shaking his head but when he looked over russell he saw a white sheet over a body "who's under there?" he asked sookie and saw her tears and knew it was someone she knew, alcide pulled her into a hug that she gladly accepted and sobbed into his shirt after she pulled away she looked at alcide "its danalynne" she told him and watched as his whole face changed, alcide told her that the both of them were talking to each other on the phone and he silently told her that he was falling for danalynne.

Alcide walked towards the sheet and went on his knees, he pulled the sheet away and saw danalynne's face he ran his hand over her face and frowned "sookie how long has she been dead?" and sookie turned to him thinking "about seven hours" she said over her shoulder and cried again.

Alcide put his head to her chest hearing no heartbeat but he didn't understand it, she was warm as warm as a werewolf but a body's temperature drops within an hour of death.

Alcide ripped the sheet off and started mouth to mouth on the third breath he felt her slightly respond, sookie saw alcide and frowned and walked to him telling him it won't work.

As alcide blew the forth breath into danalynne's mouth he felt her lips move and kissed him.

First alcide was shocked and then he kissed her with all his power, sookie saw danalynne's hand lift and pull alcide down by his neck.

Alcide pulled away looking into her eyes danalynne smiled up at him but then it hit her, her eyes went wide "alcide I didn't mean to kiss you" she explained and alcide told her that he understood.

As soon as danalynne stood sookie grabbed her into a hug and cried again.

"sookie its alright I'm fine" danalynne assured her friend looking at alcide.

Just as sookie pulled away all the vampires came out and all of them stopped dead in their tracks when they saw danalynne alive, danalynne walked to eric and pulled his mouth down to hers taking back what was hers.

All of them saw danalynne kiss eric and then the same purple smoke came from eric's mouth and entered danalynne.

"explain now!" godric growled out to danalynne and she knew he was beyond angry at her, danalynne grabbed godric's arm and hugged him but he did not return it, getting the point danalynne pulled back.

Eric told sookie and alcide they needed to get rid of russell and bill followed leaving danalynne godric and Pam behind, Pam said she needed to go check on something and left fangtasia.

"godric it was the only way to save eric" danalynne told him but he didn't look at her "I said explain!" godric yelled at her making her jump at his angry voice.

"I'm not a fairy, I have witch blood in me and I practised witchcraft so I gave eric my soul for a short amount of time so he would not burn in the sun, I didn't expect to wake up again but I did." Danalynne told godric but godric was shaking with anger "please say something godric" danalynne asked him but still he remained silent.

"why is all your stuff packed?" godric asked her but she just shook her head "I'm moving into my own place in two weeks" she told him and godric threw a chair in her direction but it missed her "godric I am sorry I just tried to save eric" she apologised again but he remained silent this time.

Danalynne had tears in her eyes trying to blink them away "please godric just say something" she told him but godric's head snapped up he gave her one harsh look and then he was out the door leaving a sobbing danalynne behind.

Godric was listening to danalynne but he was furious at her but then he felt eric's call for help and rushed off to him, only to find Pam already there trying to get eric out of cement that bill buried him in.

Danalynne walked into godric's room and saw him sitting on the bed just staring.

"Godric are you still mad" danalynne asked and godric looked at her harshly "lie, lie, lie that's all you do, has everything been a lie? You betrayed me danalynne" godric said to her shaking his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to think I was a freak and I didn't…" but godric cut her off "get out! get out of my sight right now, I don't want to see you ever again" godric said and danalynne nodded with tears in her eyes.

Danalynne turned around and walked out of the door and then out of eric's house. When she climbed into the cab she had nowhere to go so she went to merlot's and drowned her sorrows as she thought of what to do next.

Her heart was broken and it was true what she feared, godric thought she was a freak, and eric got his wish to get her out of godric's life. She never wanted godric to know that she was a witch.


End file.
